LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 12
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el duodécimo episodio de las crónicas: Cuando coinciden 3 eventos a la vez en el valle; la llegada de la nueva hermana de Cera, el día en que Aang regreso después de 100 años y el día más importante para Petrie y los suyos, todos se ayudaran junto a un nuevo y extraño amigo para superar las adversidades cercanas a un día único en el valle: El Gran Día de los Voladores.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 12: EL GRAN DÍA DE LOS VOLADORES.

La primera escena que se muestra es la de un planeta muy familiar y conocido (Mundo Avatar/Planeta Tierra) en su etapa actual (Era del Avatar) que empieza a retroceder en el tiempo, con el súper continente, los océanos, las masas de tierra, de agua y nubes cambiando de forma y tamaño múltiples veces. La geografía del planeta se transforma y adopta varios aspectos y posiciones según las épocas por las que va pasando (primero la forma característica y familiar de los continentes y océanos en el tiempo de la Actualidad/Época del Holoceno, luego va cambiando a los distintos períodos de la Era Cenozoica, seguido de la misma manera por la Era Mesozoica, la Era Paleozoica y finalmente por las distintas eras y eones del tiempo de los comienzos del planeta (Supereón del Precámbrico)). Al fin, la vista se acerca a la superficie del mundo dominado por volcanes en continua erupción y mareas de magma.

Narrador (Aang): Nuestro mundo existe desde hace millones de años, y en todo este tiempo ha atravesado muchos cambios, algunos grandes y otros pequeños. Los continentes han crecido y se han movido.

La escena pasa a millones de años después con la primera glaciación global (Primera Edad de Hielo de la Historia Geológica de la Tierra), donde las masas de hielo y nieve cubren la tierra y casi la totalidad del planeta y se observa un pedazo de un muro de hielo desprenderse y caer al mar, convirtiéndose en un nuevo iceberg.

Narrador (Aang): Las temperaturas han subido extremadamente y han bajado, convirtiendo la tierra en un mundo de nieve y hielo.

Luego la escena pasa a millones de años después, a la Era Paleozoica en la que se muestra un gran reptil ancestral parecido a un arcosaurio en una zona paisajística y poco después está el mismo escenario pero ardiente, desértico y estéril con el esqueleto del mismo animal antiguo, dando a entender que es la escena de una extinción masiva (Extinción masiva del Pérmico-Triásico/Gran Mortandad).

Narrador (Aang): Especies animales han llegado, han prosperado y se han ido.

Después la siguiente escena vuelve a pasar millones de años después, justo en la Era Mesozoica donde se observa a varias especies de dinosaurios y reptiles prehistóricos comiendo, bebiendo y paseando por vastos y fértiles paisajes (Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Iguanodon, Camarasaurus, Triceratops, Corythosaurus, Saurolophus, Pteranodon).

Narrador (Aang): Sí, la Tierra es muy diferente a como era en los días de los dinosaurios. Pero hay algo que ha permanecido inalterable desde el tiempo de los dinosaurios, el hecho de que todo está en constante cambio.

A continuación se observa una maravillosa vista del Valle Encantado, y luego tras pasar por las nubes la vista se acerca a una gran roca donde Piecito, Patito y Púas la usan como observatorio mientras parece que están intentando ver algo en el cielo.

Piecito: ¿Tú ves algo Patito?

Patito: Lo siento pero no veo nada de nada, no no no. ¡(Suspiro de asombro), digo sí sí sí, lo veo todo, lo veo todo de todo!

Púas quiso ver lo mismo que su hermana mayor pero la empujo sin querer hacia el vacío.

Patito: ¡Cuidado Púas!

Por suerte Piecito la cogió y la devolvió arriba.

Patito: No me gusta que me empujen cuando estoy en un sitio alto. Y encima ahora no veo lo que creía haber visto antes.

Púas: (Queda cabizbajo y avergonzado).

Sokka: Aja, estáis aquí, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Piecito, Patito y Púas se alegraron mucho de ver que sus amigos, el equipo Avatar, habían vuelto al valle de visita.

Patito: Hola chicos, habéis vuelto muy pronto.

Toph: ¿Por qué estáis aquí cuando esperaba que estuvierais jugando por el valle?

Piecito: Intentamos ver a Petrie.

Zuko: ¿Es que no está aquí?

Piecito: Ya veréis por qué, habéis llegado justo a tiempo de ver a Petrie prepararse para el gran día.

Suki: ¿Qué día?

Patito: El Día de los Voladores, es muy importante para él y su familia.

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara: Eh, ¿dónde está Cera?

Piecito: Eso es lo raro, ya debería estar aquí.

Sokka: ¿Qué la estará entreteniendo?

Cera aún estaba en su nido por un acontecimiento único y muy importante en su familia: un nuevo miembro estaba en camino, pues ella miraba extrañada el único huevo que había en el nido, el cual era de su padre y Tria, que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh Tria, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Tria mirando el huevo: Hum, no me digas que no es precioso.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Es que vas a quedarte mirándolo hasta que se abra? (Risas).

Tria: ¡Eh, ¿y qué pasa si lo hago?!

Padre de Cera (Topps): No pasa nada Cariño, nada en absoluto.

Tria: Oye Topsy, ¿a quién crees que se parecerá, a ti o a mí?

Padre de Cera (Topps): A ti, espero.

Tria: Pues sí, yo también lo espero.

Mientras los 2 compartían risas Cera se estaba impacientando porque no le prestaban atención.

Cera: Ejem, ¿puedo ir con Piecito y los demás? Petrie va a practicar para el Día de los Voladores.

Pero los adultos estaban tan centrados en el huevo que parecía que no le habían oído.

Cera: ¡¿He dicho que si puedo ir con mis amigos?!

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Tria: ¿Crees que tiene frio, le pongo más hierba por encima?

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, así está bien.

Tria: (Suspiro), pues para mí hace frio, venga.

Tria se puso a arrancar trozos de hierba y los colocó encima del huevo como una manta.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tria no creo yo que…

Tria: Topsy, ¿has puesto tú este huevo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh, pues, pues, no. Pero yo creo…

Tria: ¡Entonces calla y ayúdame!

Cera decidió intentar un truco distinto para que al menos sus padres le dijeran algo mientras echaban más hierba.

Cera: Entonces adiós. Me voy al Misterioso Más Allá a ver si consigo que por fin me coma un Dentiagudo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Muy bien, no vuelvas tarde.

Tria: Pásalo bien. Creo que tiene calor.

La tontería no funciono, pero al menos ya tenía permiso para reunirse con sus amigos, aun así se marchó algo molesta. Por fin Cera llegó a donde estaban todos reunidos.

Toph: Ya era hora Cera, empezaba a creer que te habían castigado.

Cera: Ya estoy aquí. ¡Eh, hola chicos, me alegro de ver que habéis regresado!

Sokka: ¿Por qué te has retrasado?

Cera: La familia.

Suki: ¿Has hecho algo gordo?

Cera: Ojala, porque así al menos me prestarían mucha atención.

Toph: ¿Eh?, no lo pillo.

Cera: ¿Os acordáis de que ahora Tria es parte de mi familia?

Zuko: O sea que ya vive con vosotros, ¿cómo te va con ella?

Cera: Genial, pero ahora ni ella ni mi padre me hacen caso como antes.

Katara: ¿Y eso?

Piecito: Es que hace poco Tria ha puesto un huevo, por lo tanto están esperando a un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Al enterarse todo el equipo Avatar se quedó sorprendido, emocionado y alegre a la vez.

Katara: ¡¿Vas a tener un hermano o hermana pequeña?!

Cera: Así es.

Toph abrazando a Cera: ¡Enhorabuena amiga! Debes de haber dado muchos cabezazos de alegría.

Cera: Pues no, porque el huevo tiene demasiada atención que parece que yo no existo, por eso he venido tarde.

Zuko: Es normal que le presten mucha atención, cuidar de un huevo conlleva mucho tiempo y dedicación.

Cera: Al menos deberían recordar que yo también existo.

Katara: Son los nervios del principio, ya verás cómo se te pasan.

Cera: En fin, ¿me he perdido algo?

Piecito: Aun no, y eso que llevamos aquí un rato.

Cera: Espera un momento, aquí falta alguien.

Patito: Ahora que lo mencionas…

Sokka viendo algo: ¡Eh, ahí está Petrie!

Katara: Sí, con sus hermanos y hermanas.

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Yo también los veo, incluso veo a Petrie.

Piecito: Sí, y lo está haciendo genial.

Toph: ¿El qué, maniobras de vuelo en bandada?

Patito: Oh, siento mucho que no puedas verlo Toph, pero has acertado.

Toph: No pasa nada Patito, me basta con escuchar al menos.

Zuko: ¿Exactamente para que están volando en formación?

Piecito: Se preparan para algo que llaman el Día de los Voladores.

Suki: Vaya, debe ser algo muy importante para Petrie y los de su especie.

Tal como podían ver, Petrie estaba con todos sus hermanos volando juntos en la característica formación V.

Petrie: Mí hacerlo genial, mí mantenerme arriba en línea justo como tengo que hacerlo.

Petrie continuaba siguiendo a sus hermanos en la formación en perfecta coordinación hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes le observaban.

Petrie mirando abajo: ¡Eh, mi ver a los amigos, y equipo Avatar también aquí, han vuelto! Oh, qué raro, ¿dónde estar…?

Por despistarse Petrie perdió la buena marcha del vuelo y choco con uno de sus hermanos, el que iba detrás de él.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¡Ten cuidado Petrie!

Petrie: Mí sentirlo.

Ahora Petrie se adelantó demasiado y choco con una de sus hermanas que estaba delante.

Petrie: Mí sentirlo mucho.

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¡Petrie no!

Con solo esto el desorden cundió en toda la bandada y se desorganizó, con todos chocándose unos contra otros, con lo que acabaron todos cayendo del cielo.

Patito: ¿Están haciendo eso a propósito?

Piecito: Eh, yo diría que no.

Toph: Adivino, se están cayendo todos al suelo, ¿verdad?

Katara: Aja, será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo está Petrie.

Todos los miembros de la bandada se habían desperdigado en la caída, algunos cayeron en árboles, otros directamente en el suelo, otro aterrizó justo en la cara de la mama de Patito y Púas, y otro cayó en la cola del Señor Colademazo, pero de Petrie no había rastro, excepto cuando…

Petrie en un arbusto: ¡No me coma!

Señor Colademazo: Ah, ¿es que ya no puede uno comer tranquilamente sin que un puñado de Cabeza Picos te caigan del cielo?

Cuando todos llegaron vieron como estaban todos los Voladores, y no parecían nada contentos con la actuación de Petrie.

Petrie actuando: Chicos, ¿cómo estáis? Menudo aterrizaje, ¿verdad?

De pronto llegó la madre de Petrie a la escena.

Cera: Ahora sí que se ha metido en una buena.

La madre Volador se reunió con sus pequeños pero parecía preocupada por Petrie.

Madre de Petrie: Oh Petrie, ¿otra vez?

Petrie se quedó cabizbajo y triste, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que le ocurría esto. Cuando acabó de recibir consuelos de su madre y quejas de sus hermanos, estos se fueron dejando a Petrie con sus amigos.

Toph: Bueno, no ha ido tan mal.

Petrie: No, lo peor venir esta noche. No tener tiempo de saludaros, mí estar ocupado practicando allí arriba.

Zuko: Sí, te hemos visto.

Sokka: Hasta la parte en la que caía toda la flota, jeje.

Katara: ¡Sokka!, ha sido un despiste, a todos les puede ocurrir.

Petrie: Sí, pero ya ocurrirme muchas veces. Pero al menos no todos verme.

Piecito: Petrie tiene razón, ¿dónde está Aang?

Cera: ¿Es que no ha venido con vosotros esta vez?

Suki: No, sí que ha venido también al valle, para ver si se animaba.

Patito: ¿Animarse, es que le ha pasado algo malo?

Katara: No es algo tan simple. Venid, está en el campamento.

Tal como dijo Katara, Aang estaba en el campamento recién montado, al lado del arroyo que circulaba cerca, pero no parecía igual de alegre que las otras veces que vino al valle.

Sokka: Ahí está, lleva mirando su reflejo en el arroyo todo el tiempo desde que montamos el campamento.

Cera: No se le ve nada contento.

Patito: Parece más bien triste, ¿pero por qué lo está?

Katara: Veréis, en nuestro mundo se acerca la misma fecha del mismo día en el cual Sokka y yo conocimos a Aang por primera vez.

Zuko: ¿Os acordáis que os dijimos que Aang era el último de su manada, los Nómadas del Aire?

Todos los dinosaurios: (Asienten).

Suki: Pues fue en ese mismo día cuando pasaron exactamente 100 años desde que Aang huyó de casa al saber que era el Avatar y quedó hibernado en un iceberg al usar su poder para sobrevivir.

Sokka: Y cuando él despertó y volvió al mundo tras mucho tiempo. También fue ese el día en que descubrió el trágico destino de su gente, exterminados por el Señor del Fuego Sozin, quedando él el último de su manada, y eso le hizo asumir su deber como Avatar en un mundo sumido en la guerra y el desorden.

Toph: Y eso es lo que le pasa ahora a Pies Inquietos. Cuando llega este día no puede evitar recordar que es el último de su pueblo y las consecuencias de sus actos, y eso le deprime mucho.

Petrie: Ser muy triste.

Cera: ¿No habéis intentado animarle de alguna forma?

Sokka: Por supuesto, siempre le recordamos todo lo que ha conseguido, incluso que tiene un grupo de seguidores que aceptaron encantados aprender la cultura de su nación, los Acólitos del Aire.

Cera: ¿Los qué?

Toph: Un club de fans suyo.

Piecito: Creo que sé a qué te refieres, algo como un grupo de admiradores.

Zuko: Exacto.

Katara: Pero a pesar de todo, los recuerdos del pasado y su regreso al mundo siempre le atormentan, y ya no se nos ocurren ideas para animarle a superarlo.

Todos veían con tristeza a Aang al comprender el porqué de su estado, sobre todo Petrie que ahora pasaba por una crisis también. Por eso fue el primero en ir a saludarle.

Petrie: Hola Aang.

Aang: Oh, hola Petrie, ¿cómo estás?

Petrie: Pues no exactamente bien, mí estar casi como tú.

Aang: Hum, ¿ya os han contado que día se acerca en nuestro mundo, no?

Piecito: Sí, y no es necesario que te digamos que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, para superar esta depresión.

Aang: Gracias Piecito, pero ya sabéis que esto no es fácil para mí.

Púas: (Le da un lametón cariñoso a Aang).

Aang: Gracias por el detalle Púas.

Patito: Bueno, si en un momento te sientes mejor o se te pasa podemos jugar a lo que quieras.

Cera: O intentar hacerte reír, no veas lo que le ha pasado a Petrie hoy.

Aang: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Petrie: Pues que mí fastidiar vuelo familiar.

Aang: No entiendo que hay de malo en ello.

Piecito: Es que se acerca un día muy importante para Petrie y su familia: el Día de los Voladores.

Aang: ¿Día de los Voladores, que es eso?

Petrie: Ser cuando pequeños Voladores volar juntos en formación para así demostrar que haber aprendido a volar como mayores.

Aang: Ah, es una prueba de vuelo, una costumbre de tu especie o algo parecido.

Petrie: (Asiente), pero mí no conseguirlo. Mí tratar de volar con hermanos y hermanas, pero siempre acabar todos cayendo, y luego siempre venir regañinas. Mí creer que no estar preparado.

Aang: Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, seguro que solo es una mala racha, o que estas nervioso por demostrar que eres digno.

Petrie: Por eso mí buscar ayuda. Mí volar bien, pero no cuando estar en bandada, tú ser mi maestro de vuelo, quizá tu enseñarme cómo hacerlo bien.

Aang: Primero tendría que ver como lo haces.

Cera: Pues tendrá que ser mañana, ya te has perdido el espectáculo de hoy.

Aang: Sí, no tenía ni idea. Pero prometo que intentare estar presente la próxima vez.

A pesar de la promesa, la preocupación hacia Aang por parte de Petrie solo aumento, ya que se dio cuenta de que el Día de los Voladores iba a coincidir con el día más triste para su amigo, por lo que le iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles. Esa noche en el nido de los Cuellilargos, Piecito también seguía preocupado por sus amigos.

Piecito: Abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Sí Piecito?

Piecito: Hoy Petrie y sus hermanos han estado practicando para el Día de los Voladores.

Abuelo de Piecito: Jeje sí, el Señor Colademazo me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

Piecito: ¿Por qué es tan importante el Día de los Voladores, y por qué la familia de Petrie se lo toma tan en serio?

Abuelo de Piecito: Verás Piecito, cada manada tiene sus tradiciones, sus formas de marcar el camino que va desde la infancia hasta la vida adulta, y ocurre lo mismo con los Voladores. Para ellos el Día de los Voladores es una oportunidad para que los más jóvenes demuestren a los mayores que han aprendido a volar con la bandada, que están listos para ocupar su lugar en el cielo.

Piecito: Pues eso no es justo, Petrie es un gran Volador, lo que pasa es que le cuesta integrarse en el grupo, sobre todo con sus hermanos y hermanas. Creo que le ponen nervioso. Además Petrie no aprendió a volar con otros Voladores como él, Aang fue el que le enseño a volar, y ahora él también está con el ánimo por los suelos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Por qué, que es lo que le ocurre?

Piecito: Nuestros amigos humanos nos contaron algo que no esperábamos, el Día de los Voladores coincide en su mundo con el día en que Aang despertó de su largo sueño de 100 años desde que se marchó de casa, y cuando volvió ya solo quedaba él de los Nómadas del Aire, y cada vez que viene ese día le deprimen los recuerdos y que no haya ningún otro como él, que sea el único que queda de su manada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, me lo contaste, debe de ser sin duda un momento muy duro y doloroso para él, pero Aang es muy fuerte y tiene suerte de tener amigos por todas partes para apoyarle, como tú y Petrie. Estoy seguro de que logrará dejar fluir su dolor y superar el pasado, y estoy seguro de que Petrie lo va a hacer muy bien.

Pero tal como dijo Petrie antes en casa le estaban dando una buena regañina.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Petrie, tú nunca lo haces bien.

Hermana de Petrie 1: Sí, no prestas atención.

Hermana de Petrie 2: Mueves las alas cuando no debes.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Subes cuando bajamos y bajas cuando subimos.

Todos los hermanos de Petrie: ¡Eres un desastre!

Madre de Petrie: Venga niños, ya está bien, salid de aquí, quiero hablar a solas con Petrie.

Acto seguido los pequeños Voladores se fueron a dormir mientras Petrie se quedó con su madre.

Madre de Petrie: Petrie, ¿quieres decirme que te pasa? Puedes ser un buen Volador cuando lo intentas, te he visto. ¿Por qué no puedes volar con tus hermanos y hermanas?

Petrie: Mí no saber.

Madre de Petrie: El Día de los Voladores llegará antes de que te des cuenta, y todos esperan que estés preparado. ¿Vas a estarlo, Petrie?

Petrie: Con ellos riñéndome no, además ellos ni tú enseñarme a volar, ningún Volador, ser Aang quien enseñarme.

Madre de Petrie: Lo sé, lo contaste, y estoy muy agradecida a Aang por haberte enseñado a pesar de que no es un Volador.

Petrie: Por eso mí pedirle ayuda, él ser mi maestro de vuelo. Mí aprender a volar tal como él enseñarme, que ser misma forma que Voladores, él volar solo, así que mí hacer lo mismo. Mí tratar de pedirle consejo para mejorar, pero ahora mí estar muy preocupado por él.

Madre de Petrie: Oh, así que es eso lo que te inquieta. ¿Quieres contarme por qué?

Petrie: Mí esperar verle contento cuando él verme practicar, pero él estar muy triste. Día de los Voladores coincidir en su mundo con día en que él volver al mundo y ver que ser último y único miembro de su manada. Hacerle recordar que esta solo en el mundo, sin nadie como él. Su manada se ha ido y no va a volver nunca, y mí no gustar verle triste, mí contento cuando él estar contento, mí no creer que poder concentrarme en vuelo familiar con él así.

Madre de Petrie: Lo sé, debe de ser muy difícil para él afrontar este momento.

Petrie: Mí no saber qué hacer, mí querer ayudarle a estar mejor pero no saber cómo.

Madre de Petrie: Todo tiene una solución en la vida, excepto cuando esta se acaba, que es algo muy natural.

Petrie empezó a darle vueltas al coco hasta se le ocurrió posiblemente la mejor idea que había tenido hasta el momento.

Petrie emocionado: ¡Eh, mí saber, mí tener la mejor idea del mundo!

Madre de Petrie: ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Petrie: Mí darle muchas vueltas al coco y pensar esto: mí pedir a Aang que unirse a nuestra bandada y participar en Día de los Voladores. Así él a lo mejor sentirse como en casa y con los suyos.

Madre de Petrie: ¿Quieres que Aang se una a ti y tus hermanos en vuelo en el Día de los Voladores por el hecho de que somos lo más parecido que hay aquí de su manada para alegrarle?

Petrie: Sí. ¿Mí poder?

Madre de Petrie: No lo sé Petrie, esto sería algo nuevo y desconcertante en el Día de los Voladores.

Petrie suplicando: Por favor Mama, por favor, hacerme muchísima ilusión. Además él también ser buen Volador, seguro que dirigir bandada estupendamente, y volando junto a él seguro que mí concentrado.

Madre de Petrie: Esos son buenos puntos a favor. Está bien, puede unirse, pero primero tendrás que preguntárselo y ver si quiere.

Petrie: Gracias. Seguro que con él a mi lado mí poder hacerlo genial.

Madre de Petrie: Sé que lo harás, siempre lo haces. Buenas noches.

Petrie: Buenas noches mama. Piensan que mí nunca hacer nada bien, a veces me entran ganas de tener otra familia, como el equipo Avatar. Aang ser el único que comprenderme, ya verán.

Petrie no era é único al que le costó dormir, en el nido de los Trescuernos Cera tampoco podía pegar ojo al ver a sus padres dormir al lado del huevo, custodiándolo. Pero su padre dormía a pierna suelta, cosa que Tria vio y le dio un pinchazo con el cuerno de la nariz que lo despertó.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Ay! ¡Eh, ¿a qué ha venido eso?!

Tria: Shh, has estado a punto de aplastar el huevo.

Padre de Cera (Topps) bostezando: Eso es cierto.

Tria: ¿Cómo lo sabes si estas dormido? Vete para allá.

El Señor Trescuernos se desplazó más lejos del nido.

Tria: Más.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh Cariño, haz el favor.

Tria: Échate más para allá, duermes como un tronco y no quiero arriesgarme.

Cera bostezando: Buenas noches Papa, buenas noches Tria.

Padre de Cera (Topps) poniéndose de lado: ¿Aquí te parece bien?

Tria: Un poco más, más vale ser prudentes.

Cera: Ya, buenas noches Cera.

Lo que no sabía el Señor Trescuernos es que se estaba desplazando hacia una pendiente por la que podía caerse, pero Tria sí.

Tria bostezando: Solo un poco más Cielo.

Y al final se cayó.

Tria: Perfecto.

Como Cera veía que entonces tampoco le hacían caso decidió irse a dormir a otra parte. Decidió ir a dormir al campamento del equipo Avatar donde se sentía más acompañada.

Cera poniéndose cómoda: Buenas noches a todos.

Toph abriendo su tienda de roca: ¿Cera?

Cera: Menos mal, alguien que me contesta.

Toph: ¿Qué haces en el campamento, no deberías estar en tu nido durmiendo?

Cera: Allí las cosas están muy liadas y no creo que se den cuenta de que no estoy, por eso me he venido aquí.

Toph: Entiendo. Bueno, hare una tienda para ti.

Toph usó el control de la tierra para hacerle a Cera una tienda idéntica a la suya.

Cera: Gracias Toph, buenas noches.

Toph: Buenas noches.

Antes de quedarse dormida Toph pudo ver que aún había alguien que no se había dormido. Aang seguía cabizbajo y deprimido frente al arroyo esperando a que le entrara el sueño o hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero alguien vino a ver como estaba.

Katara: Aang, ¿estas mejor Cielo?

Aang secándose las lágrimas: La verdad es que no. Sé qué queréis que me sienta mejor y deje atrás el pasado pero sabes tanto como yo que ese día me recuerda lo que soy, la única persona del mundo que le ha pasado esto.

Katara: Sé que ese día es duro para ti, descubrir el genocidio de los tuyos el mismo día que volviste. Que eso te forzó a asumir tu lugar como el nuevo Avatar en un mundo distinto y que tienes el fuerte deseo de reconstruir todo lo que perdiste, pero no debes dejar que esos recuerdos te hagan olvidar quien eres, el chico alegre, aventurero y divertido que gusta a todo el mundo, el chico al que adoro.

Lo último que hizo Katara para intentar animarle fue darle un beso.

Aang sonriendo: Gracias, al menos es algo.

Katara: Oh, no nos acordamos de decírtelo, Cera va a tener una hermana o hermano pequeño.

Aang sorprendido: ¿De verdad, que me estas contando?

Katara: Por lo visto, Tria ha puesto un huevo y todos están ansiosos de que se abra, bueno, todos menos Cera.

Aang: ¿Esta celosa de que capte toda la atención?

Katara: Es probable, creo que por eso la he visto venir aquí a dormir.

Aang: Espero que se le pase.

Katara: Igual que espero que se te pase lo tuyo. Mañana iremos a pasear por el valle, deberías venir con nosotros, los demás te han dejado intimidad hoy pero están ansiosos de verte a su lado de nuevo.

Aang: De acuerdo.

Katara: Te espero dentro, dejaré que duermas a mi lado esta noche.

Tras un tiempo más de reflexión Aang se fue para el campamento a dormir con los demás. A la mañana siguiente los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar, incluido Aang estaban hablando sobre el problema de Petrie con respecto al Día de los Voladores.

Petrie: Tal vez no esté preparado para eso.

Patito: Pues a mí me da lo mismo lo que digan los demás Petrie.

Toph: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Patito. Eres un gran Volador Petrie.

Púas: (Asiente).

Petrie: Gracias, mí creerlo.

Aang: Claro que sabemos que eres muy bueno, sabes volar de maravilla, cuando estas tu solo, igual que yo. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñe?

Petrie: Sí, mí bueno solo, no con la familia.

Cera: Únete al club.

Todos miraron a Cera confundidos, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada firme.

Petrie: Ah, mí recordar ahora, mí querer aprovechar que estáis todos para decir algo importante.

Suki: ¿De qué se trata Petrie?

Petrie: Mí anoche estar pensando y tener una gran y estupenda idea para solucionar problemas.

Cera: ¿A qué problemas te refieres?

Piecito: Sí, no sabemos qué es lo que quieres decir.

Petrie: Mí tener gran sorpresa para Aang.

Aang: ¿Una sorpresa para mí?

Petrie: ¿Preparados, listos? Mí saber cómo hacer que tú sentirte mejor con invitación especial. ¿Tu querer unirte a mí y familia para volar en Día de los Voladores? Hacerme mucha ilusión.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Cera: ¿He oído lo que creo que ha dicho Petrie?

Sokka: ¿Es una broma?

Petrie: No, ir en serio. Me gustaría mucho que Aang volara con nosotros en Día de los Voladores dirigiendo la bandada, así mí mejorar en vuelo familiar y Aang no sentirse solo. Mí creer que así tu sentirte como viejos tiempos, como en casa.

Zuko: Ya lo entiendo, quieres que Aang vuele con vosotros para sentirse como cuando vivía en su nación dado que sois lo más parecido a los Nómadas del Aire.

Suki: Y como Aang te enseño a volar te sentirás a gusto de volar junto a él y te centraras mejor.

Petrie: Sí, ser justo así.

Sokka: ¿Seguro que tu madre permitirá que un humano maestro del aire participe en el evento más importante de vuestra especie?

Petrie: No haber problema, ella dejar. Solo querer saber si Aang estar de acuerdo.

Katara: ¡Petrie, esa es una idea maravillosa, a lo mejor le puede levantar el ánimo! ¿Tú que dices Aang?

Aang sorprendido: Pues no lo sé, me he quedado sin palabras.

Petrie: Mí pensarlo por ti, mí no gustar verte triste, mí creer que eso a lo mejor alegrarte, además me hace mucha ilusión que tu estar conmigo en Día de los Voladores.

Piecito: Y lo ha hecho con su mejor intención.

Petrie: ¿Tu aceptar oferta?

Aang: Pues no lo sé, ¿de verdad quieres que vuele con tu bandada?

Petrie: Tan seguro que mí no fallar.

Aang seguía tan conmocionado por la sorpresa que no sabía que contestar, mientras todos estaban atentos a cuál sería su respuesta.

Aang sonriendo: Pues claro que sí, será para mí un placer participar en el Día de los Voladores, gracias por la proposición Petrie.

Petrie volando de alegría: ¡Bien, vas a participar!

Katara: Es la primera vez desde que estamos aquí que veo a Aang sonreír.

Suki: Parece que Petrie ha acertado con la idea.

Petrie le dedico un abrazó a Aang que este le devolvió, aunque todavía quedaba una cosa por superar.

Aang: Bueno Petrie, cuando estemos ahí arriba con tus hermanos y hermanas intenta recordar todo lo que te enseñe y lo bueno que eres. El primer paso es repetir que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

Petrie: Mí poder hacer cualquier cosa, mí poder hacer cualquier cosa, ¡mí poder hacer cualquier cosa!

Piecito: Eso es.

Petrie: Excepto atravesar el humo del cielo, no sabes cuánto lo odio.

Toph: ¿Humo del cielo?

Sokka: Se refiere a las nubes.

Patito: Bueno, a lo mejor no tienes que hacerlo.

Petrie: A lo mejor no. Tampoco gusta volar con viento.

Aang: Pues ese será uno de nuestros desafíos: volar usando el viento a nuestro favor.

Petrie: Para ti ser sencillo, tú controlarlo.

Piecito: Mira tú por donde hoy hace viento, así que a practicar.

Petrie: De acuerdo, si tu pedirlo.

Aang: Recuerda que cuando estés con el viento en tu contra trata de poner las alas en una posición que te permita mantenerte en el lugar o desplazarte a donde quieras que te lleve el viento.

Petrie comenzó a volar en contra del viento tal como le dijo Aang, y de momento le iba bien.

Petrie: ¡Eh, tu tener razón, ser fácil y funcionar, mi hacerlo muy bien!

Pero al girarse hacia sus amigos perdió la concentración y fue arrastrado por el viento directo hacia ellos.

Sokka: ¡Al suelo!

Todos se agacharon antes de que Petrie les pasara por encima, de lo contrario alguien se habría llevado un buen golpe. Petrie cayó entre las hierbas altas.

Aang: ¡Petrie, ya vamos!

Toph: Caray, que rápido se le ha subido la moral a Pies Inquietos.

Katara: Es que lo que tienen estos niños es especial y único.

Toph consiguió rastrear a Petrie entre las hierbas altas, pero de pronto oyeron gritar a alguien.

Sokka: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Cera: Ese no parecía Petrie.

Por suerte vieron a Petrie salir de las hierbas altas, pero iba hacia atrás temblando por lo que había visto algo delante.

Suki: ¿Qué pasa Petrie?

Petrie asustado: Ha… haber algo ahí.

Cera: ¿Qué hay ahí?

Patito: ¿Es un Dentiagudo?

Petrie: (Niega con la cabeza).

Katara: Si no sabemos lo que es puede ser peligroso.

Los jóvenes humanos se pusieron en posición de defensa delante de los niños dinosaurios, también vinieron los adultos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, ¿quién ha gritado, estáis todos bien?

Algo se movía entre las hierbas altas e iba hacia el grupo.

Toph extrañada: Chicos, sea lo que sea es raro, pero es pequeño.

Cuando las hierbas fueron apartadas todos vieron lo que había visto Petrie: un extraño dinosaurio pariente de los raptores pero era diminuto, tenía el cuerpo entero cubierto de plumas, unas más grandes y largas en los brazos, un pico en lugar de boca y una cola larga con unas cuantas plumas al final (Microraptor).

Guido: ¿Os he asustado?, a veces provoco ese efecto en los demás.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver a tal extraño animal, por lo menos no era un Dentiagudo, aunque se parecía mucho.

Guido: Ejem, en fin, em, supongo que os estaréis preguntando por qué os he gritado, jeje, vaya una pregunta ¿verdad?

Sokka: ¿Qué es eso, un reptil híbrido entre lagarto y pájaro o un dinosaurio emplumado?

Katara: Creo que es lo segundo.

Zuko: Nunca he visto un dinosaurio como este.

Aang: Yo tampoco, es muy peculiar.

Padre de Cera (Topps) llegando: A ver, ¿quién está armando este escándalo?

Toph en voz baja: El que faltaba.

Guido: Ah, ese debo de ser yo, hola, siento mucho haberle despertado. Pero nadie ha dicho y menos yo que sea usted un dormilón, ya sabe en el sentido de ser un vago redomado, obviamente usted no lo es, no hay más que mirarle a la cara (risitas).

Padre de Cera (Topps): No tengo ni idea de quién o de qué eres tú, pero lo que sí sé es que no nos gustan los ruidos, porque algunos están incubando huevos.

Guido: Oh, digo oh, lo siento mucho señora, no me he dado cuenta.

Padre de Cera (Topps) enojado: (Refunfuña) ¡Yo, no…!

Este último comentario hizo reír un poco al equipo Avatar y a Patito, pero Cera les hizo callar con otra de sus miradas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Quita de mi camino.

Toph: Eh Señor Trescuernos, si yo fuera usted no iría por ahí.

Guido: Eso mismo iba a decir yo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ya pero tú no eres yo.

Toph: De acuerdo, que conste que el que avisa no es traidor. Solo espero que le guste ese tipo de baños.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué tipo de…? ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

El Señor Trescuernos resbalo por una superficie resbaladiza que le condujo a un charco de barro que lo dejó perdido, lo cual hizo reír a todos los presente, incluso a Cera.

Toph: ¿Ve lo que le había dicho?

El Señor Trescuernos miró de mala manera y refunfuñando al extraño dinosaurio emplumado, y él dedujo lo que venía ahora.

Guido: Vale, vale.

Él también se tiró al charco de barro.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: Justo lo que necesitamos por aquí, otro bicho raro.

Abuelo de Piecito marchándose: Ojala la abuela hubiera estado aquí para verlo.

Después de que los adultos se marcharan, el pequeño dinosaurio volvió con la pandilla cubierto de barro.

Suki: ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Guido: Porque me iba a empujar él.

Toph: Tranquilo, yo te quitare el barro.

Toph le quitó el barro con sus poderes.

Cera: ¡Ay, cuidado Toph!

Katara: ¡Que pringas!

Guido: Gracias, sea como lo hayas hecho.

Toph: Este pequeño me empieza a caer bien.

Aang: Aunque sea raro parece simpático.

Zuko: Y muy gracioso.

Guido: Por cierto, ¿cómo le llamáis a este lugar?

Piecito: Valle Encantado, ¿de dónde vienes tú?

Guido: No estoy muy seguro.

Patito: Bueno, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

Guido: Hum, tampoco estoy seguro de eso, digamos que me desperté y de repente estaba aquí.

Aang: Qué raro.

Katara: Esta pregunta es más fácil, ¿cómo te llamas?

Guido: Me llaman Guido.

Sokka: Que nombre más raro.

Zuko: Créeme, los hemos visto más raros.

Petrie: ¿Quién te lo llama?

Guido: Pues, no estoy seguro.

Piecito: Pero tendrás una familia, o una manada.

Guido: Eh no, lo siento. Chicos, es posible que no os lo creáis pero no he visto a nadie que tenga el mismo aspecto que yo.

Patito: Yo te creo, sí sí sí.

Aang: Pues la verdad es que te pareces un poco a un pájaro.

Guido: ¿Pájaro, son cómo yo?

Aang: No exactamente. Pero tienen unos brazos muy parecidos a los tuyos.

Sokka: Eso me hace una pregunta interesante, ¿es posible que las aves estén emparentadas con los dinosaurios?

Suki: Es muy posible, una teoría excelente.

Toph: No lo creo, son totalmente diferentes, excepto este.

Piecito: Eso sí que sería raro.

Sokka: ¿Qué las aves desciendan de los dinosaurios?

Piecito: Sí, pero más esto, que tú fueras el único.

Cera: Imagínate, ser la única.

Petrie: Solo mí, el único Volador.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Único-One of a Kind-Título original).

(Único ser, mucho gustar a mí, único ser, que divertido nadie como mí, huele a placer, mí puede aletear, ir donde mí querer)

(Que bien estar, que feliz si otros Voladores no reír de mí, mí no importar si mí poder, ser muy singular y el único ser)

(Único, único, único, único)

(Único ser, antes mi sueño fue, único ser, más nunca lograre ser especial, pues ya somos 2, y papi ignora lo que hago y digo yo)

(¿Y por qué no puede ver que ninguno como yo puede haber?, ya no tendría por qué temer, si ahora otra vez pudiera el único ser)

Piecito: Pero Cera…

(Si especial hay alguien eres tú, no no te pueden reemplazar)

Piecito: Y Petrie…

(Nadie hará reír igual que tú, con tu típica voz al oírte hablar)

(Único, único, único, único)

Guido: Eh chicos, como envidio yo vuestra suerte.

Aang: Ya somos 2.

(Único ser, te hace estar triste porque, único ser, te hace desear tener hermanos que estén igual que estás tú, pasando aquí en el valle su juventud)

(Y compartir y aconsejar, porque es tan familiar, o acompañar, dejar la soledad y ser algo más que el único, tal vez 2 o más, ¿qué tal 4 o más?, mejor son 6 o más, ya sabrás que no vas a querer único ser)

(Único, único, único, único, único, único, único ser)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Piecito: Oye Guido, a lo mejor tú no eres el único.

Guido: ¿De verdad, por qué lo dices?

Piecito: Porque, vete a saber cómo eres bajo esas, esas… ¿Cómo se llaman?

Guido: Y yo que sé.

Aang: Eso son plumas.

Guido: ¿Plumas, así las llamáis vosotros?

Zuko: Sí, las aves y otros animales de nuestro mundo las tienen.

Guido: Ah sí, ¿cómo lo que os sale a vosotros en la cabeza?

Katara: (Risas), no, no es lo mismo. Lo que nosotros tenemos es pelo, es muy diferente a las plumas pero tiene una función similar.

Cera: Ahora ya no necesito preguntar que son, y eso que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esa pregunta.

Piecito: Da lo mismo. Estaba pensando que tu cuello es bastante largo, como el mío, y tu cara es algo afilada, como la de Petrie.

Patito: ¿Y sabéis qué?, todas esas plumas que tiene en la cabeza pueden ser un montón de pequeños cuernos, como los de Cera.

Cera: Hum, tal vez.

Sokka: Siento discrepar pero no estoy de acuerdo. Además si todo eso fuera verdad Guido sería una especie de animal hibrido como los de nuestro tiempo, pero más complejo.

Suki: Pues no tiene pinta de ser un animal quimera, su aspecto es demasiado peculiar para ser una mezcla.

Guido: Pues qué alivio, porque a mí no me gustaría ser una mezcla de cosas.

Aang: Bueno, podemos probar si Guido tiene alguna relación con los otros dinosaurios del valle.

Piecito: Eso, vamos a buscarle una familia a Guido, o al menos una manada, aquí en el Valle Encantado.

Suki: Ese es el espíritu, Piecito.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Todos fueron a recorrer el valle mientras buscaban una manada en la que Guido encajara algo, empezando por los Cuellilargos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Hay una buena razón por la que tenemos el cuello tan largo, y es porque nos gusta comer las hojas más nuevas y tiernas del árbol. Estas de arriba, adelante, da un mordisco y estira.

Guido trató de imitar al abuelo Cuellilargo haciendo lo mismo, pero le costaba.

Piecito: Vamos Guido, tu puedes.

Guido tiró tanto que se cayó por la cola del abuelo Cuellilargo directo al suelo. Pero también se había atragantado con la hoja que cogió, por suerte la abuela Cuellilargo le dio un empujoncito con la cola y se la sacó.

Sokka: ¿De verdad vais a creer que Guido es un Cuellilargo?, si no encaja en el perfil.

Guido: Yo diría que tienes razón Sokka.

La siguiente comprobación fue con el Señor Colademazo.

Señor Colademazo: A ver por donde empezamos. Yo tengo cola, ¿tú tienes cola?

Guido: Oh sí señor, tengo cola, aquí está.

Señor Colademazo: Yo al final de la cola tengo un mazo, ¿tú tienes mazo?

Guido: Em, es posible. Por cierto, ¿qué es un mazo?

Señor Colademazo tras darle un coletazo: Esto es un mazo.

Aang: Gracias por las molestias señor.

Señor Colademazo: No hay de que, Avatar.

Zuko: Esta claro que Guido no es un pariente de los dinosaurios blindados. Ni siquiera sé para qué son las plumas de su cola.

El siguiente intento iban a ser los Trescuernos, pero…

Padre de Cera (Topps): Quitáoslo de la cabeza ahora mismo.

Aang: Vale.

Toph: No, si está claro que no se parece nada a un Trescuernos.

Sokka hablando bajo: Y yo que creía que el Señor Trescuernos había cambiado de conducta por Tria y ya ha vuelto a ser como antes.

Zuko hablando bajo: Las viejas costumbres no desaparecen fácilmente.

El último intento fue con Patito que estaba en una charca llena de dinosaurios donde enseñaba a Guido a nadar.

Patito: …y luego vas dando con las patas. Es muy fácil.

Guido: Debo decirte que no veo claro eso de nadar donde luego bebo. No me parece nada bien.

Patito metiendo a Guido en el agua: Inténtalo, seguro que te sale, sí sí sí.

Guido nervioso: ¡Espera, espera, ¿no habrá dentro nada que pegue mordiscos?!

Patito: Hum, yo creo que no.

Guido viendo una sombra en el agua: Pues crees mal.

La sombra que asustó a Guido era en realidad una tortuga pequeña.

Guido: He decidido que no soy un Nadador.

Katara: Yo tampoco lo creo, las plumas que tienes no tienen pinta de estar hechas para nadar.

Guido: Pues qué alivio.

Toph: Bienvenido al club.

Aang: ¡Eh, ahí está Petrie!

En efecto Petrie estaba entrenando de nuevo con sus hermanos.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¡Ahora vamos a bajar en picado!

Petrie: Yo abajo cuando ellos ir abajo.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¡Y ahora hacia arriba!

Petrie: Yo subir cuando ellos subir.

Todos excepto Toph podían ver como Petrie llevaba el entrenamiento.

Aang: Pues lo está haciendo bien.

Cera: De momento.

Toph: Esperemos que no meta el ala esta vez.

La pequeña bandada seguía con buen ritmo el vuelo.

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¡Volad, volad, volad, volad!

Petrie: Esto no esta tan mal, es como jugar a seguir al jefe, mí hacer lo que ellos, pero no ser lo mismo sin Aang.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto…

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¡Humo del cielo a la vista, vamos a atravesarlo!

Petrie nervioso: ¿Atravesarlo?, mí no querer eso. Mí decir rodearlo, todavía no ser demasiado tarde. Vamos chicos, rodear, rodear, ¡rodear!

Petrie batía tanto las alas por los nervios que se adelantó a la formación e hizo que todos se chocaran dentro de la nube. Después todos vieron como caían todos.

Aang: Oh no.

Señor Cresta Hueca viendo caer a los Voladores: Qué tiempo más raro hace hoy.

Tiempo después Guido encontró a Petrie sentado y cabizbajo en una roca solitaria.

Guido: Oh Petrie, si estás aquí. Todos te están buscando.

Petrie: Mí ser un desastre, mí estropearlo todo. Mí el peor Volador del valle.

Guido: Eh vamos, no digas esas cosas sobre ti.

Petrie: Mí no decirlas, hermanos y hermanas sí.

Guido: Oh, están enfadados, ¿eh?

Petrie asintiendo: Muy enfadados, les han salido chichones.

Guido: Ya, pues a mí me pareció que volabas estupendamente bien. Quiero decir que ha sido fantástico, maravilloso, espectacular.

Petrie: Sí, Aang estar de acuerdo contigo. Si mí volar solo lo hago bien, pero el objetivo del Día de los Voladores ser encajar con los demás, (suspira), y mí no encajar nada.

Guido: (Risas), ¿tú crees que no encajas? Fíjate en mí, no sé nadar, no puedo golpear a nadie con mi cola, ni siquiera puedo masticar, yo no encajo en ningún sitio.

Como Guido estaba igual de deprimido que Petrie, a él se le ocurrió una idea.

Petrie: ¡Oye, quizá encajar con nosotros los Voladores!

Guido: ¡Eh eh, un momento, ¿estás de guasa, no sé masticar y pretendes que intente volar?!

Petrie: Tu no tener que volar, mí pensar que, bueno…

Guido: Ya entiendo, piensas que si vivo con tu familia quizá los 2 podamos no encajar juntos.

Petrie: Pues, sí, los 3.

Guido: ¿3?

Petrie: Tú, yo y Aang.

Guido: ¿Qué tiene que ver Aang con esto si él ya tiene a más como él?

Petrie: No ser tan simple, Aang y sus amigos venir de manadas de humanos distintas, como yo y mis amigos.

Guido: No lo cojo, ¿me lo puedes explicar mejor?

Petrie: Zuko venir de manada del fuego, Toph y Suki venir de manada de la tierra, Katara y Sokka ser de manada del agua, una de 2 que hay, y Aang ser el único que quedar de manada del aire. Humano malvado acabar con todos los demás y desaparecer para siempre. Él ser el único que quedar de los suyos.

Guido: Oh, no sabía nada de eso. ¿Lo de cada manada es porque tienen un tipo propio y distinto de cualidad?

Petrie: De poder, cada manada tener miembros que controlar un elemento natural distinto.

Guido sorprendido: Vaya, por eso Toph me quitó el barro sin ni siquiera tocarme, como por arte de magia.

Petrie: Sí, y Aang poder dominarlos todos.

Guido: ¿En serio?

Petrie: (Asiente), ser el Avatar, que en su mundo ser protector de la paz y el mundo. Y como Día de los Voladores coincidir con el día que descubrió que estaba solo mí proponerle participar con nosotros para sentirse mejor, y para ayudarme a mejorar.

Guido: Vale, lo intentare.

Aang llegando volando: ¡Chicos!, por fin os encuentro.

Guido: ¡Ay va, tenías razón, puede dominar el aire y volar sin alas!

Petrie: ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Aang: ¡El huevo de Tria se va a abrir, todos ya están reunidos!

Guido: ¡Pues vamos!

Todos los dinosaurios se reunieron en el nido de los Trescuernos donde todas las miradas estaban puestas en el huevo que estaba a punto de abrirse.

Tria emocionada: ¡Ah, ah, Topsy, aquí llega!

Al abrirse el huevo salió una adorable bebe Trescuernos que se parecía mucho a Tria.

Katara: Oh, es una monada.

Aang: Se nota que se parece a Tria.

Sokka: Enhorabuena Cera, ya eres hermana mayor.

Cera: Sí, eso parece.

Los que más estaban emocionados eran los padres que soltaban lágrimas de alegría.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Mira Querida, mira qué bonita es, y parece… parece que está muy bien.

Tria: Es perfecta.

Toph: ¿Es una niña?, mira Cera que suerte tienes, así tendréis muchas cosas en común.

Cera todavía seguía conmocionada de saber que tenía una nueva hermanita.

Tria: Vamos Cera, acércate a tu hermana.

Lo primero que vio la pequeña nada más abrir bien los ojos fue a Cera, lo que la puso muy contenta, hasta se cayó de espaldas.

Tria haciendo cosquillas al bebe: Oh oh, ¿quién se ha caído, quién se ha caído, quién se ha caído?

Padre de Cera (Topps): No se ha asustado, (risas), así se hace. Que chica tan valiente.

Cera molesta: ¡Eh, hacedme caso a mí también!

Petrie: Ser muy graciosa.

Toph: Oh, cuidado Petrie porque…

Cera: ¡ ¿Qué?!

Petrie: No decir nada.

Cera: Eso pensaba yo.

Cera se marchó molesta, todos vieron que la atención que le dedicaban sus padres a su nueva hermana la ponía muy incómoda. Por la noche las cosas se iban a alterar también en el nido de Petrie, aunque de momento solo tocaba que comida cogía cada pequeño alborotado.

Madre de Petrie: ¿Y bien, es cierto, la familia Trescuernos tiene un nuevo miembro?

Petrie: Sí, y nosotros también.

Esto les dejó sin palabras a todos.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie, yo soy siempre quien se encarga de dar esa noticia!

Petrie: Pues esta vez no. ¡Mí presentaros a Guido!

Guido vino un poco tarde ya que le había costado escalar hasta el nido.

Guido exhausto: Hala, esto está más alto de lo que parece.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¿Quién es este?

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¿O qué es esto?

Todos los hermanos de Petrie se pusieron alrededor de Guido para observarle mejor.

Hermano de Petrie 2 mirando la cola de Guido: Esto parece una flor.

Hermano de Petrie 3: Y él parece un ramo de flores.

Todos se rieron del ultimo comentario, pero Guido se rio con ellos.

Guido: Qué agudos, sí, muy bueno.

Hermana de Petrie 1 oliendo a Guido: Sin embargo no huele como las flores.

Guido sintió un tirón cuando uno de los hermanos de Petrie le arranco una pluma.

Hermana de Petrie 2: ¿Cómo llamas a estas cosas?

Guido: Son partes de mí, y se llaman plumas.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Niños, es nuestro invitado, dejadlo tranquilo!

Pero ahora la atención de los pequeños Voladores se centró en Petrie.

Hermano de Petrie 1: De todos modos queríamos hablar contigo Petrie.

Hermana de Petrie 1: Sí, sobre lo que ha pasado hoy.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Como siempre has vuelto a estropearlo todo.

Hermana de Petrie 1: Sí, siempre haces lo mismo.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Sí, ¿qué te pasa Petrie?

Por suerte para Petrie, Guido habló en su defensa.

Guido: Eh eh chicos, tampoco le agobiéis. No sé, no me extraña que se confunda cuando vuela con vosotros, vuestros traseros se parecen mucho a vuestras caras, ¿así que como no va a confundirse?

Esto les hizo mucha gracia a todos.

Petrie: Gracias Guido, y aún quedar alguien más por venir.

Madre de Petrie: ¿Otro nuevo miembro en la familia?

Petrie: Sí, pero no cualquiera, sino él.

Al momento Aang llego con su planeador.

Todos los hermanos de Petrie: ¡Hala!

Madre de Petrie: Aang, que bien que vengas a vernos, ¿a qué debemos este placer?

Aang: He aceptado la idea de Petrie de volar junto a vosotros en el Día de los Voladores. Estaba terminando de cenar en el campamento, por eso he tardado un poco en venir.

Madre de Petrie: Y estoy contenta de que hayas venido. Niños, supongo que ya conoceréis a Aang, él enseñó a volar a Petrie.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¿Y qué es eso de que va a volar con nosotros?

Hermano de Petrie 2: Sí, no tiene sentido, no es un Volador.

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¿Por qué Petrie le ha invitado?

Hermana de Petrie 2: ¿Y más aún por qué no nos lo ha consultado?

Madre de Petrie: Porque tiene buenos motivos y lo ha hecho con su mejor intención. Debéis tener en cuenta niños de la gran suerte que vosotros tenéis de poder estar con los vuestros, pero Aang perdió a toda su manada cuando él huyó asustado y no hay ningún otro humano en su mundo que tenga las mismas cualidades que él. Por eso estaba antes muy triste y a Petrie se le ocurrió que participara con vosotros en el Día de los Voladores para que intentara sentirse como si estuviera de nuevo con los suyos.

Todos los hermanos de Petrie: Ooooohhhhh.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Pero eso no es excusa de lo que ha pasado hoy.

Aang: A lo mejor Petrie no estaría tan nervioso para perder la concentración si vosotros no estuvierais siempre criticándole mal.

Madre de Petrie: Vamos Aang, tampoco es para enfadarse.

Aang: Lo que digo es que como hermanos suyos deberíais apoyarle y darle ánimos, no hundirle con regañinas. ¿Cómo queréis que se esfuerce y tenga fe en sí mismo si no confiáis en él?

Ahí les pillo Aang pues no tuvieron respuesta.

Madre de Petrie: En eso llevas razón, tenéis que tratar de ser más considerados con Petrie y no tan duros, por eso también Petrie invitó a Aang a dirigir el grupo, para ayudarle a concentrarse dado que fue él quien le enseño a volar, se siente a gusto cuando vuela con él.

Guido: Exactamente, por eso es perfecto para dirigir el grupo. Fue el Volador más joven de su manada por lo que me ha contado Petrie.

Todos los hermanos de Petrie: ¡Oooooohhhhhh!

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¿De verdad eres un Volador maestro?

Aang: Más bien el maestro del aire más joven en ganar sus tatuajes de vuelo, (se señala sus tatuajes de flechas azules) estos.

Los pequeños Voladores quedaron impresionados al ver las marcas de Nómada del Aire que tenía Aang, de hecho hasta le hacían cosquillas por querer tocarlas.

Madre de Petrie: Ya está bien pequeños, todos a dormir.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Sera un placer que nos dirijas en el vuelo, y tú eres muy divertido Guido.

Madre de Petrie: Ve a dormir Petrie, buenas noches Guido, y nos encanta tenerte aquí con nosotros Aang, aquí siempre eres bienvenido. (Le toca el hombro), no lo olvides, aquí siempre tendrás una familia del aire.

Aang: Gracias Señora Volador.

Petrie: Buenas noches.

Guido: Buenas noches.

Aang: Buenas noches chicos.

Guido: Eh Petrie, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se vuela a diferencia de Aang y por lo general me lio con todo lo que intento, pero yo también te ayudare a preparar el Día de los Voladores, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Petrie: Muy bien, gracias, buenas noches.

Guido: Buenas noches.

Antes de dormir a Petrie se acordó de mencionarle algo a Aang.

Petrie: Aang, sé que mí no saber nada de costumbres de Nómadas del Aire pero mí pensar algo para que tú sentirte aún más como con los tuyos.

Aang: ¿Y qué es?

Petrie le susurró algo a Aang al oído, lo cual no podía creerlo.

Aang sorprendido: ¡Petrie, ¿de verdad quieres que haga eso?!

Petrie: Muy seguro, además hacerme mucha ilusión tener lo mismo que tú, así ser de misma manada.

Aang: (Risas), bueno, de acuerdo, sí tú me lo pides, para mí será un placer hacerlo. (Bosteza), pero tendré que preparar el equipo para la primera clase, así que te avisare cuando lo tenga a punto.

Petrie: Vale, buenas noches.

Aang sonrió cuando Petrie se acurrucó a su lado. Luego echó un vistazo al nido y a la luna y sintió una sensación de bienestar y paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse como en casa, con su nación, finalmente se quedó dormido. Al siguiente día había mucho ánimo en el nido de los Trescuernos, ya que Tria pasaba mucho tiempo con su hija, a la que habían llamado Tricia.

Tria: ¿Quién es una preciosidad, quién es la cría más bonita del valle?

Cera no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver y oír eso, así que prefería marcharse.

Tria: Por cierto Cera.

Cera: ¿Sí Tria?

Tria: ¿Puedes vigilar a Tricia?, será solo un momento, no tardare.

Cera: Claro que sí, vale.

Tria: Gracias Cielo. Tú quédate aquí con Cera, mama volverá dentro de un ratito.

Tan pronto como Cera se acercó a Tricia, esta se le acerco.

Cera: A mí no me vengas con monerías, no te van a funcionar.

Tricia chocó con ella y se tropezó.

Cera: Mejor mira por dónde vas.

Tricia quiso imitar a su hermana poniéndose de pie, aunque parecía que se iba a caer logró mantenerse firme.

Cera sarcástica: Estupendo, te has puesto de pie, menuda cosa.

Pero a Cera también le entraron ganas de hacerles arrumacos a Tricia.

Cera acariciando a Tricia: Bien hecho pequeña y graciosa patosilla.

A continuación Tricia quiso ir a explorar unas hierbas altas cercanas.

Cera: Ah no, ni hablar, ven ahora mismo. ¿No has oído a tu madre?, se supone que tienes que quedarte conmigo. ¡Tricia, no, no seas mala!

Tricia salió corriendo a explorar las hierbas altas pero Cera le cortó el paso.

Cera: Me vas a meter en un buen lio.

Cera cogió a su hermanita con el cuerno y se la llevó. Por el camino Tricia le dio con su cuerno sin querer en el ojo, haciendo que Cera no viera una piedra de por medio con la que tropezó.

Tria preocupada: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Cera: Tricia salió corriendo, así que la cogí con el cuerno de la nariz y ella me dio en el ojo y me caí.

Tria: ¡¿Qué salió corriendo?, pero que cría más lista, que cría más mayorzota!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tria: Tricia ha echado a correr.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh no, ¿y me lo he perdido? No puedo creer que mi pequeña ya sepa correr.

Como ni su padre ni Tria se preocuparon con ella, Cera se froto el ojo para calmarse el escozor.

Tria: Topsy, está muy adelantada, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a las vecinas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Hay que reconocer que es la mejor cría que ha habido nunca. Así se hace, oh que chica tan valiente.

Tria: ¿No es una preciosidad?

Lo último que dijo su padre puso a Cera de muy mal humor y triste que decidió marcharse.

Cera enojada: ¡Eh, no os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien!

Tria: ¡Gracias por cuidar de Tricia!

Pero Cera ya se había marchado, y no sabía que Tricia se quedó afectada porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Los demás estaban comiendo reunidos en un claro.

Patito: Espero que este feliz con la familia de Petrie, pero no entiendo por qué alguien quiere ser un Volador cuando podría ser un Nadador.

Piecito: No sé Patito, me parece que Petrie quiere tener a alguien a su lado cuando sus hermanos le vuelvan a gritar.

Aang: Así es, cuando Guido intervino por él ayer logró bajarles los humos.

Patito: No me extraña nada, no veáis los gritos que dan.

Katara: ¿Entonces que les ha parecido a la familia de Petrie que tu dirijas el grupo?

Aang: Se lo han tomado muy bien, ¿y sabéis qué? Anoche me sentó genial dormir con ellos, me hizo sentir como en mi viejo hogar.

Zuko: Parece que la idea de Petrie funciona.

Aang: Además me ha pedido un favor especial.

Toph: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Aang: No lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa, lo veréis la próxima vez que veáis a Petrie. Guido también va a ayudarnos.

Suki: Hablando de Guido, todavía no sabemos qué tipo de dinosaurio es.

Aang: Anoche pude observarle bien de cerca y me he fijado en algo. Cuando Guido abre los brazos y los extiende igual que la cola su forma se parece mucho a mi planeador, ¿y si las plumas que tiene son una pista de que está hecho para volar?

Sokka: No estoy seguro Aang, para volar tendría que tener los brazos mucho más fuertes para aletear, y una cola con más plumas.

Aang: Pues yo sigo pensando que quizá este hecho para el cielo, y eso significaría que tu teoría de la conexión lejana entre aves y dinosaurios es verdad.

Sokka: Sí bueno, pero ya me conocéis bien, hablar muchísimo es algo propio de mí, y algunas cosas a veces las exagero.

Katara: Sí, eso es cierto hermano.

Suki: Pero no siempre es así Cielo, a veces tienes grandes ideas que nosotros pasamos por alto, yo lo he visto.

Sokka: Sí, lo sé, aunque algunas veces pienso cosas que para los demás suena absurdo, como por ejemplo que Zuko estuviera emparentado con el Avatar Roku, el predecesor de Aang, ¿quién se iba a creer eso?

Zuko: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Todos: ¡ ¿Qué?!

Sokka escupiendo: ¡ ¿Cómo?!

Katara: ¡Sokka, me has puesto perdida!

Patito: Pues yo creo que ese color no te queda nada mal.

Toph riendo: Pareces un zumo de frutas, (risas).

Como represalia Katara le pringo también la cara a Toph.

Katara: Hala, te lo has ganado.

Toph: Que mal te tomas a veces las cosas Katara.

Aang: ¡¿De verdad eres pariente de mi vida pasada?!

Zuko: De parte de mi abuela, que fue descendiente de Roku, me lo conto mi tío.

Sokka: Hay que ver, el Valle Encantado saca a la luz todas nuestras cosas ocultas.

Patito: ¡Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con mi montón?!

Todos señalaron a Púas que aún se estaba comiendo las hojas de la rama que había elegido Patito.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Púas: (Gime de vergüenza).

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Aang: ¿Qué pasa?

Suki: Parece un temblor pequeño.

Toph: No es un terremoto, pero os aconsejo que os quitéis del camino.

Zuko: ¿Por qué?

Toph: ¡Solo hacedlo!

Toph sabía que los temblores eran provocados por la carrera de Cera que acabó aplastando el arbusto, con Patito debajo.

Cera enojada: ¿Se puede saber que miráis?

Piecito: Nada.

Todos los humanos: (Se ponen a silbar).

Aang: ¿Dónde está Patito?

Patito moviendo la cola: Estoy aquí debajo.

Cera: ¿Y qué haces debajo de un arbusto?

Patito: Descansar un poco.

Sokka: ¿Estas bien Cera?

Piecito: Pareces enfadada.

Cera: ¡¿Por qué razón iba yo a estar enfadada, porque Tria y mi padre adoran a Tricia y a mí me ignoran?! Si se me cayera el cuerno de la nariz no se darían ni cuenta.

Sokka: (Risitas), lo siento, es que algo que no me perdería por nada.

Cera: Al menos tú me harías caso.

Suki: ¿Tricia, así se llama tu hermana pequeña?

Aang: Oye, es un nombre muy bonito.

Cera: Gracias por colaborar, (se pone a pisotear el arbusto).

Katara: Cera, ¿si vamos a seguir hablando te importaría quitarte de encima del arbusto para que Patito salga?

Cera: Huy, perdón.

Zuko: Oye Cera, al menos tu padre está contigo, y Tricia parece muy maja, de hecho me recuerda mucho a Kiyi.

Cera: Sí, supongo que lo es.

Patito saliendo del arbusto: Y además a ti no te han hecho la faena de aplastarte.

Cera: Eh, ya te he dicho que lo siento, (suspira). Claro que me gusta mi familia pero, en fin, no sé por qué tienen que cambiar las cosas.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Cambios-Things Change-Título original).

(Cuando todo es perfecto, y el mundo ves brillar, de día con amigos vas y al nido a descansar, pero entonces sientes algo, y empiezas a sospechar)

(Que todo va a cambiar, todo va a cambiar)

(Antes yo fui importante, y desde que el huevo esta, y aunque me quiere papi, casi no le importo ya, había una familia, más no es justo comprobar)

(Que todo va a cambiar)

(La familia creció, alguien llego, no es causa de inquietud, querrás que sea todo igual, pero al final cambias tú)

(Porque un bebe Trescuernos, podría no estar tan mal, si le enseñas a hablar, o a jugar, tu ayuda va a ser esencial, puede que te equivoques, y estés en un gran error)

(Pues puede que al cambiar, puede que al cambiar, o puede que al cambiar, todo cambie para mejor)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Era al amanecer del día siguiente cuando iba a comenzar la primera práctica de vuelo conjunta de Petrie y Aang, por eso Aang estaba haciendo algo con Petrie mientras que Guido estaba de espaldas tapándose los ojos.

Guido: ¿Todavía no puedo mirar?

Aang: No, tienes que esperar a que acabe, hacer esto requiere mucha concentración y paciencia.

Guido: Así que en tu manada los que se convierten en maestros llevan esas marcas tan peculiares que tienes, después de haber dominado el control del viento y el vuelo, ¿es así?

Aang: Más o menos, estos tatuajes son un signo de identidad para que todos sepan quien se ha ganado el título de maestro a los ojos de los líderes de los nómadas, que son los monjes.

Guido: ¿Y qué tal es eso, te dolió o te hizo cosquillas?

Aang: La verdad, no me acuerdo, no creo que fuera un mal rato.

Petrie: Pues a mí no parecer mal.

Aang: Jeje, eso es porque estoy usando jugos de bayas azules, que es lo más parecido aquí a la sustancia que usaron conmigo. Cuando me los pusieron todavía no se creyeron que yo era el maestro del aire más joven de la historia, me los gane a los 12 años.

Guido: Hala, sí que eras muy bueno cuando eras más pequeño.

Aang: ¡Guido, aún no he terminado!

Guido tapándose los ojos: Huy, lo siento, es que esto se está haciendo eterno, y dentro de poco será el ensayo. Oye, ¿también se los vas a hacer a los hermanos de Petrie?

Aang: Sí ellos quieren sí, aunque en mi opinión sería lo mejor para reconocer a toda la bandada. ¡Ya está, estás listo Petrie, ya puedes mirar Guido!

Guido no se pudo creer lo que veía cuando se dio la vuelta: Petrie tenía los mismos tatuajes en forma de flecha típicos de los Nómadas del Aire de la misma forma que Aang, por la cabeza, las manos, la espalda y los pies.

Guido sorprendido: Vaya, estás increíble. Pareces un Volador especial, ahora sí que parecéis de la misma manada.

Petrie: Gracias Guido. ¡Mama, mí ya estar listo, mirad lo que hacerme Aang!

Madre de Petrie: Vaya, estás muy guapo Petrie, son clavaditas a las pinturas de Aang. Te quedan de maravilla.

Petrie: Gracias.

Todos los hermanos y hermanas de Petrie sorprendidos: ¡Ooooooohhhhhhh!

Hermana de Petrie 1: Quizá deberíamos llevarlas nosotros también.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Sí, será divertido.

Madre de Petrie: Si Aang está de acuerdo los luciréis todos en el Día de los Voladores, pero ahora tenéis que practicar.

Guido: Esto, recuérdalo Petrie, tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que hagan, solo se trata de que lo hagas a la vez.

Petrie: Sí, a la vez, pero mí seguro de hacerlo mejor siguiendo a Aang.

Guido: Así que repítete a ti mismo, em sí, "sé volar con los demás y el examen de vuelo voy a aprobar", venga dilo tú.

Petrie: Mí volar con los demás y examen de vuelo mí aprobar, ¿he dicho bien?

Aang: Lo has dicho muy bien, a tu manera. ¡Preparados chicos, nuestra práctica de vuelo comienza ahora! ¡Listos para despegar y seguidme!

Aang fue el primero en lanzarse al cielo con su planeador, siendo seguido por los hermanos de Petrie, y este último con ellos. Cuando se pusieron en formación Aang comenzó la práctica guiñándole un ojo a Petrie, lo que le dio ánimos mientras la bandada seguía al joven maestro del aire. Mientras tanto, en el nido de los Trescuernos, Cera comenzaba a simpatizar con Tricia al verla dormir. Los Voladores y Aang se tomaron un descanso para comer en un árbol. Al ver a Guido en el suelo una de las hermanas de Petrie le lanzó una hoja para que comiera también, pero cuando la probó no le gusto su sabor, pero sí le llamó la atención una lombriz que estaba en la hoja, se la comió y descubrió que le gustaba.

Petrie: ¿Guido comer bichos?

Aang: Bueno, ahora ya sabemos que es lo que come, eso podría encajar en su lugar como Volador.

Mientras Cera pasaba más tiempo con su hermanita la mayor parte del día, relacionándose y jugando con ella, algo que ambas disfrutaban, hasta que venía su madre y Cera se escondía. Mientras todos los demás veían el entrenamiento de Petrie y su bandada con Aang.

Guido: Eso es, vamos Petrie sigue así, perfecto vuela vuela.

Por desgracia Guido no vio a donde corría y se chocó con un tronco, por suerte ni Aang ni Petrie lo vieron. Aang dirigió al grupo en nuevos desafíos o pruebas propios de los Nómadas del Aire, como usar el aleteó para dispersar las nubes y atravesarlas mejor o aprovechar el viento a su favor para ganar velocidad y ejecutar maniobras espectaculares usando un torbellino. Esa noche Tria se alarmó al ver que Tricia no estaba en el nido, pero se tranquilizó al verla dormida junto a Cera. Ya por el ocaso, la bandada estaba finalizando la última práctica.

Aang: ¡Y ahora vamos a bajar!

Aang aterrizó seguido de toda la bandada con Petrie por detrás, el último que faltaba por aterrizar.

Aang: Tú puedes hacerlo Petrie, míranos.

Guido: Eso es, extiende las alas, pico arriba.

Y aterrizó perfectamente.

Guido: ¡Sí, yuju, muy bien!

Aang: ¡Así se hace Petrie!

Madre de Petrie: Oh pequeños, no sabéis lo orgullosa que estoy. ¡Este ha sido el mejor vuelo que habéis hecho!

Todos: ¡Bien!

Hermano de Petrie 1: Nunca pensé que diría esto. Buen trabajo Petrie.

Por primera vez todos sus hermanos y hermanas vitorearon a Petrie por su esfuerzo.

Petrie: Mí tener mucha ayuda.

Aang: Pero al final lo has conseguido tú mismo.

Todos los hermanos de Petrie: ¡Viva Petrie!

Madre de Petrie: Bueno pequeños, estoy segura de que estáis bastante cansados, y el Día de los Voladores se celebra mañana en cuanto el Gran Círculo asome por la colina. Así que es hora de que vayáis a dormir.

Petrie y sus hermanos: Sí mama.

Madre de Petrie: Eso también te incluye a ti, Aang.

Aang: Sí, las prácticas me han dejado agotado.

Petrie, Aang y los demás Voladores iban para el nido, excepto Guido estaba deprimido ya que aún no sabía si de verdad podía quedarse con Petrie y su familia. Pero Aang vino a buscarle.

Aang: ¿Es que no vienes?

Guido: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aang: Le has caído muy bien a la familia de Petrie, seguro que te acogen encantados.

Guido: ¿Tú, tú lo crees?

Aang: Por supuesto, recuerda que por muy diferentes que seamos no estas realmente solo, hay personas a las que les importas, y siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte.

Guido: ¿Pues entonces a qué esperamos?, tengo frio.

Mientras iban al nido de Petrie, Aang llevaba a Guido posado en su hombro.

Guido: Por cierto Aang, tú también has estado fantástico dirigiendo al grupo, sobre todo con los retos que les has puesto, con eso han conseguido más de lo que esperaban.

Aang: Gracias Guido, pero aun así siento que nos falta algo para ser como mi gente, pero no sé qué es exactamente.

Guido: Tranquilo, seguro que lo recuerdas, eres más listo que la mayoría de los adultos.

Aang: Antes de dormir les pondré a todos las pinturas, pero sin que se enteren.

Guido: Seguro que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

Después de terminar de ponerles a todos los hermanos de Petrie las mismas pinturas de los Nómadas del Aire, Aang se fue a descansar con Petrie y Guido. Pero en mitad de la noche, ocurrió algo raro e inesperado: Guido comenzó a caminar aun estando dormido, lo que notó Petrie cuando le pisó.

Petrie: ¿Eh, Guido? Aang, despertar.

Aang: ¿Eh, que pasa Petrie?

Petrie señalando a Guido: Mira, Guido andar.

Aang: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Guido siguió caminando hasta el borde del nido donde se cayó. Alarmado, Petrie fue a ver donde cayó.

Petrie: ¿Guido?

Aang: Está allí, ¿pero cómo habrá llegado hasta allí tan rápido?

Vieron a Guido a bastante distancia del nido, lo que era muy raro el cómo habría llegado tan lejos caminando.

Aang: Si sigue así podría tener problemas, tenemos que seguirle.

Petrie: (Asiente).

Ambos se pusieron a seguir a Guido por donde iba, llegando hasta el nido de los Cuellilargos.

Petrie: Guido, para.

Aang: Es muy extraño que no nos haya oído todavía, a menos que…

Petrie: Vamos Guido, nosotros tener que dormir, en serio, mañana tener día importante.

De repente la voz de un conocido les llamo la atención, pero de sobresalto.

Piecito: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Aang: ¿Piecito, de donde sales tú?

Piecito: De ahí.

Aang: Hemos llegado tan lejos que hemos pasado cerca de tu nido.

Petrie enojado: No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Piecito: Perdona, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa?

Petrie: Guido estar…

De repente desapareció.

Petrie: Oh, ¿a dónde ir, a donde ir?

Aang: Mirad, ahí está. ¿Pero cómo ha hecho eso?

Guido apareció de repente a mucha distancia de nuevo.

Aang: Vamos.

Guido siguió andando hasta el campamento del equipo Avatar, donde estaban todos dormidos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Guido caminó por encima de Sokka, Zuko y por último iba a pisar a Katara, pero Aang se pasó por encima suya para que no la despertara así, pero ella se sorprendió al verle tan cerca.

Katara sonrojada: Em, Aang, ¿no es un poco tarde para una cita?

Aang colorado: Jeje, no es eso Cielo, era para que Guido no te pisara.

Katara: ¿Guido?, (Guido salta sobre su cabeza), ¡huy!

Sokka: ¡Au, ¿quién se atreve a despertarme así?!

Toph golpeándose la cabeza: ¡Ay, si pegas esos alaridos me despierto de repente y me llevo otro chichón!

Piecito: Hola chicos, ¿estáis bien?

Suki: Piecito, ¿qué haces aquí, y Aang no se supone que estaba con la familia de Petrie?

Petrie: Sí, pero nosotros seguir a Guido.

Zuko: ¿Cómo que le estáis siguiendo?

Petrie: Él pisaros sin querer.

Sokka: ¡¿Cómo que sin querer?, eso me ha dolido!

Aang: Eso es porque no lo sabe, camina durmiendo.

Toph: ¿Eh, Guido es sonámbulo?

Piecito: ¿Sonámbulo?

Petrie: ¿Qué es ser sonámbulo?

Zuko: Así es como se llama a una persona cuando está haciendo cosas raras mientras está dormido, como caminar.

Katara: Entonces seguís a Guido para que no se meta en problemas. Será mejor que le sigamos todos.

Toph: Seguir a alguien sonámbulo no suena interesante, pero ya que me dado un coscorrón.

Siguiendo a Guido llegaron al nido de Patito y Púas, donde Patito, al abrir los ojos un momento vio a Guido caminar por encima de Púas.

Patito: Púas, mira. (Guido camina sobre ella), ay.

Suki: Disculpa Patito, ¿has visto pasar a Guido por aquí?

Patito señalando a Guido: Sí sí sí.

Piecito: Tenemos que seguirle, va por ahí caminando pero aún sigue dormido.

Patito: Oh, yo también quiero ir. ¡Púas, Púas, despierta!

Púas despertó al instante.

Sokka: Vaya, Púas se ha despertado más rápido que de costumbre.

Katara: ¿Y eso por qué?

Patito: Tranquilos, siempre se despierta a estas horas para comer, vamos.

Toph: ¿Qué, no le ha bastado con la cena?

Aang: Parece que no.

Piecito: ¿Podéis repetirme que es lo que le pasa a Guido?

Zuko: Llamamos sonámbulo a las personas que suelen andar cuando están dormidas.

Patito: Yo sé mucho de gente que anda dormida.

Katara: ¿En serio?

Patito: (Asiente), mi tía nada dormida y mi madre dice que nunca se nos ocurra despertarla cuando le pasa eso.

Sokka: ¿Por qué?

Patito: Eso no lo sé, pero mi madre siempre tiene razón.

Piecito: Entonces no hay que dejar que se despierte.

Suki: O podemos esperar a que él se despierte solo.

Toph: Voy a buscar a Cera.

Katara: ¿A Cera, para qué?

Toph: Porque como siempre esto se va a acabar convirtiendo posiblemente en otra aventura y si ella se la pierde se va a disgustar, y no quiero que nuestra amiga del alma se disguste.

Patito: Pues a mí no me gusta cuando se enfada, no no no.

Aunque el grupo ahora estaba completo, la vigilancia del Guido sonámbulo no había cambiado nada.

Cera: A ver si lo he entendido, ¿me despertáis en medio de la noche para que vaya caminando por todo el valle mientras veo a Guido caminar por todo el valle?

Patito: Al principio parecía una buena idea.

Sokka: El problema es que Guido está caminando mientras duerme, y no sabemos qué clase de problemas le pueden ocurrir mientras tanto.

Patito: Oye Petrie, ¿qué son esas cicatrices o marcas que tienes por la espalda?

Katara: ¡Eh, son los mismos tatuajes de Aang!

Sokka: No me digas que se las has hecho tú para el Día de los Voladores.

Aang: Pues sí, esa era la sorpresa. Se las he puesto a él y a todos sus hermanos y hermanas.

Zuko: Vaya sorpresa, así parecen dinosaurios de los Nómadas del Aire.

Petrie colorado: Gracias, mí pensar que ser buena idea y que sentarle mejor a Aang.

Suki: Pues has tenido un buen detalle.

Toph: Chicos, no quiero interrumpir esta conversación tan agradable pero mirad a donde se dirige Guido.

Piecito: Hacia el agua rápida.

Cera: ¿Sí?, pues se va a mojar.

Katara: No lo entiendes Cera, no es que se vaya a mojar, es que se va a hundir.

Patito: Sí, glup, glup, glup.

Cera: Vale, ¿pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Katara: Yo me encargare de esto, vosotros solo decidme por donde va a cruzar Guido.

El grupo seguía el recorrido de Guido hacia el arroyo, mientras Katara se metió dentro del arroyo y esperaba a que los demás le indicaran hacia donde iba Guido.

Petrie: Guido acercarse.

Katara: Ya lo veo Petrie, yo también tengo ojos.

Zuko: Esta en el borde izquierdo, va directo al agua.

Katara: Vale.

Antes de que Guido cayera al agua, Katara creo un puente de hielo, permitiéndole cruzar el arroyo.

Katara: Bueno, ha sido fácil.

Petrie: Pero Guido seguir en marcha, ¡deprisa deprisa!

Cera: Esto es más divertido que quedarse durmiendo.

Aang: Yo no veo donde está la diversión.

Zuko: Esto no me gusta nada, ahora va directo hacia los pozos de lava.

Patito: Yo no pienso nadar ahí.

Toph: No tendrás que hacerlo, de esto me ocupo yo. Vosotros 3 poneos en fila.

Piecito: ¿En fila, para qué?

Toph usó el control de la lava para elevar una buena cantidad y convertirla en roca sólida, lo que formó un sendero que guiaba a Guido hacia la cola de Piecito.

Toph: Solo dejad que camine sobre vosotros, seréis como un sendero.

Cera cuando Guido pasa sobre ella: Y mi padre siempre me dice que no me deje pisar por nadie.

Zuko: Es curioso, mi padre también solía decirnos algo parecido a mi hermana y a mí, pero no en ese sentido.

Guido pasó por encima de Piecito, luego por Cera y por último encima de Púas siguiendo luego por el suelo. Ahora seguían a Guido por una colina cerca de los límites del valle.

Sokka: Tengo una pregunta, ¿qué ocurrirá si le despertamos?

Patito: Algo terrible.

Cera: No será peor que esto.

Suki: Esto me está dando muy mala espina, ¿ves hacia dónde va, Petrie?

Petrie nervioso: Sí, y no ser bueno, mirad vosotros.

Al otro lado había una enorme grieta profunda formada por un río, justo a donde iba Guido.

Piecito: Hay que darse prisa.

Toph: Aang y yo podemos crear un puente para que lo cruce.

Aang: Uno así nos llevaría mucho tiempo, y Guido no lo tiene.

Katara: ¡Ya sé, seguidme!

Todo el grupo se puso a empujar un árbol enorme que había cerca para usarlo como puente para que cruzara Guido, pero moverlo estaba siendo muy duro.

Petrie: Mí nunca pensar que diría esto, pero mí daría lo que fuera por ser ahora un Trescuernos.

Zuko empujando: Al menos es cuesta abajo.

Sokka: Venga, todos a la vez. ¡Empujad!

Tras un tiempo empujando el tronco empezó a moverse solo.

Patito: Eh, ahora es más fácil.

Toph: Eso es porque el árbol se está moviendo solo, ¡ah!

Katara: ¿Toph, que ha pasado? ¡Ah!

Patito y Petrie: ¡Ah!

Aang: ¡Pero chicos, ¿adónde vais?! ¡Ah!

Cera: ¡El árbol nos está atrapando! (Gritos).

Todos: (Gritos).

A medida que el árbol se movía las raíces y ramas cogieron desprevenidos a todos, y encima se atascó entre los extremos de la grieta a modo de puente, tal como ellos querían. Guido pasó sin problemas, pero todos estaban en un gran aprieto, colgados de las ramas en dirección hacia el abismo.

Piecito: Lo, lo hemos conseguido.

Cera sarcástica: Sí, hurra.

Toph: ¡No veo nada, ¿me puede decir alguien que narices ha pasado?!

Zuko: Creo que estamos colgados del puente, por la parte de abajo.

Toph nerviosa: Me lo temía.

Púas estaba igual de aterrado que Toph pues no quería mirar abajo, pero si vio una pequeña hoja en la punta de una rama que se comió.

Petrie: Por lo menos Guido estar bien.

Patito: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Aang: Petrie y yo nos adelantaremos y vigilaremos a Guido.

Petrie: Vosotros escaláis, pero no caerse.

Katara: Gracias por el consejo.

Todos se pusieron a escalar por el tronco, aunque a algunos les costaba más.

Sokka a Púas: No cargues todo el peso en una sola rama.

Suki: Tranquila Toph, Katara y yo te tenemos.

Katara: Pronto volverás a ver.

Toph: (Suspiro de alivio), menos mal.

Pero cuando los primeros llegaron a la parte superior del árbol uno de sus bordes comenzó a resbalar de la roca.

Zuko: Esto no me gusta nada. ¡Se va a desprender, daos prisa!

Aang: ¡Rápido!

Petrie: ¡Corred, corred, corred!

Piecito: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Casi todos lograron salir del árbol antes de que comenzara a caer.

Sokka: ¡Piecito, vas a tener que saltar!

Katara: ¡Salta Piecito, vamos!

Piecito logró saltar lo suficiente para agarrarse al borde, luego los demás le ayudaron a subir, quedando todos agotados.

Katara agotada: En serio chicos, estáis creciendo mucho.

Zuko agotado: Algún día vosotros nos recogeréis como lo hacemos ahora.

Petrie: Bueno, ya está bien de descansar chicos, Guido seguir caminando.

Toph agotada: Oh, ¿no podemos tener un respiro?

Sokka enojado: Una palabra más y tú sí que no podrás caminar durante bastante tiempo.

Suki: ¡Sokka, no hace falta que le hables así!

Petrie nervioso: Ser una broma, no haber prisa. Además mí creer que él ahora estar a salvo.

Toph apurada: ¡Pues te equivocas, mirad allí!

Petrie alarmado: ¡Guido, no, date la vuelta!

Guido iba otra vez hacia el abismo a pesar de haber cruzado.

Aang debajo de todos: ¡Petrie, ve a por él!

Sokka: ¡Despiértale si es necesario!

Petrie fue deprisa corriendo a por Guido, pero llego tarde pues Guido cayó al vacío.

Petrie alarmado: ¡Guido no!

Al no poder cogerle, Petrie solo quiso taparse los ojos para no ver lo que le podía pasar a Guido, pero algo diferente iba a ocurrir. Mientras caía, Guido abrió los brazos y extendió sus plumas quedando de la misma forma que el planeador de Aang. Lo siguiente que vio Petrie le dejó sin palabras: Guido estaba flotando en el aire y subía, por lo que los demás también se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Toph: ¿A qué viene tanto silencio, que le ha pasado a Guido, dónde está?

Sokka sorprendido: Esta sobre nosotros.

Toph: Espera, ¿quieres decir que está… volando?

Petrie: Mí no creer lo que veo, Guido ser un Volador.

Patito: Que vuela dormido.

Zuko: No, no es un dinosaurio volador, es más bien un planeador.

Aang: ¡Sí, lo sabía, sabía que Guido estaba hecho para el cielo!

Sokka: ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

Aang: Lo suponía, las plumas de Guido y el modo en que las tiene no es muy propio de ningún Volador, pero sabía que se parecía mucho a mi planeador, así que tendría la misma utilidad.

Suki: Y el planear sonámbulo podría explicar cómo Guido llegó al valle pero él no sabía cómo ni por qué.

Cera: Eh, acabo de darme cuenta de algo más.

Katara: ¿De qué?

Cera: De que no hacía falta que hiciésemos todo eso del árbol.

Katara avergonzada: (Risitas), perdón.

Petrie: ¡Oh no, se dirige a la cima!

Piecito: Pero al otro lado está el Misterioso Más Allá.

Petrie: Mí saber.

Zuko: Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor.

Aang: Tenemos que ir a por él.

Suki: Pero chicos, ¿no se supone que hoy es el Día de los Voladores?

Toph: Es verdad, si vais a por Guido puede que ninguno de los 2 vuelva a tiempo.

Aang: Eso no importa, es nuestro amigo, y no podemos dejarle ir por ahí solo, es muy peligroso para él.

Petrie: Mí ir más rápido, mí ir a buscarle.

Aang: Vamos detrás de ti, Petrie.

Cera: ¿Qué vamos?

Aang y Piecito la miran enojados.

Cera: Esta bien, está bien, iremos.

Mientras todos fueron detrás de Petrie a por Guido, este seguía planeando dormido por el páramo desértico y rocoso del Misterioso Más Allá hasta que aterrizó de forma brusca, tan brusca que se despertó al fin.

Guido nervioso: ¿Eh, Petrie, Aang, chicos, donde os habéis metido todos? Está bien amigos, jaja lo he pillado. Es una broma, ¿verdad?, solo queréis asustarme, (risas) pues os ha salido bien, os ha funcionado.

Al instante la tierra que pisaba Guido comenzó a temblar.

Guido: Genial un terremoto, lo único que faltaba para convertir este momento en el más terrorífico de mi vida.

Pero lo que Guido vio le aterrorizó más de lo que creía: el suelo donde estaba posado era en realidad la espalda de un gigantesco Dentiagudo con un aspecto muy raro: la cabeza, con un cuerno en el medio, se parecía a la de un cocodrilo; tenía 2 manos muy musculosas con 3 garras cada una; pero lo más destacado era una enorme vela espinosa que le recorría toda la espalda, desde la base del cuello hasta el comienzo de la cola (Spinosaurus). Y lo peor era que se había despertado de mal humor.

Guido: Retiro lo dicho, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Guido resbalo por la cola del gigante, y cuando se disponía a salir corriendo el carnívoro lo engulló de un bocado. Parecía que el titán se había comido a Guido, pero de pronto comenzó a abrir la boca a la fuerza, pues Guido usó sus plumas para hacerle cosquillas y que abriera la boca para escapar.

Guido cubierto de babas: Que asco.

Pero una vez el depredador se quitó las plumas de la boca con su lengua volvió a perseguir a Guido, el cual no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar de su enorme perseguidor por su tamaño y por no correr bien, pero afortunadamente alguien llegó en su rescate.

Petrie llegando: ¡Agárrate!

Petrie consiguió coger a Guido con sus patas antes de que el masivo Dentiagudo le cogiera de nuevo.

Petrie: Guido, tu pesar mucho para ser tan pequeño.

Guido: Lo siento, deben de ser las babas de ese bicho.

Pero el gran carnívoro seguía tratando de cogerles con sus garras y sus mandíbulas.

Petrie agotado: Mí no, no saber cuánto más aguantar así arriba.

Guido nervioso: Pues mira, a ver si aguantas un poquito más, ¿vale?

Mientras seguían eludiendo al enorme predador, el resto del equipo llegó a la zona por encima de un acantilado.

Toph viendo algo: ¿Eh chicos?

Un atronador rugido les hizo ver al titánico Dentiagudo que trataba de pillar a los Voladores.

Aang: ¡Oh no!

Patito: ¿Y ese quién es?

Cera: No lo sé, pero no parece muy amigable.

Suki: ¿Tu lo crees?, ¡es un Dentiagudo, pero muy raro!

Zuko: ¡Y va tras Petrie y Guido!

El súper depredador no paraba de romper cosas en su camino al perseguir a los pequeños.

Guido: ¡Petrie!

Petrie: Guido, mí muy cansado, ¿por qué no volar tú también?

Guido: ¿Tú estás loco?, yo no sé volar.

El equipo sabía que debían actuar rápido para salvarlos a los 2.

Piecito: Hay que hacer algo.

Sokka: Necesitamos un plan.

Púas, que fue el último en llegar y estaba agotado, acabó resbalándose por la pendiente, hacia el grupo.

Katara: Oye, ¿dónde está Púas?

Toph alarmada: ¡Aquí detrás!

Púas llegó tan deprisa que pilló a todos en su camino y bajaron rodando hasta la parte baja de la ladera. Por su parte, Petrie y Guido habían tenido mucha suerte.

Guido: ¡Eh, le hemos despistado!

Pero esto también tenía una parte mala.

Toph preocupada: Oh oh, tenemos un problema muy grande.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

La razón por la que Petrie y Guido habían eludido al enorme Dentiagudo era porque había puesto sus ojos en un plato mayor, el grupo entero. Antes de que pudiera atraparles con sus fauces, lograron quitarse de en medio y ponerse a huir.

Cera sarcástica: ¡Sí señor, es un plan estupendo!

Toph: ¡¿Os habéis fijado en el tamaño de ese dinosaurio carnívoro?!

Suki: ¡Sí, es el más grande que he visto nunca!

Zuko: ¡¿Y su apariencia?, parece un verdadero dragón!

Katara: ¡A este paso nos alcanzará en muy poco!

Aang: ¡Yo lo distraeré!

Aang trató de plantarle cara al gigantesco Dentiagudo, primero volando cerca para llamar su atención y luego atacándole con proyectiles de aire y rocas, pero por desgracia este Dentiagudo, a diferencia de los otros con los que habían luchado, resistía mucho mejor los golpes o parecía que no le hacían nada.

Aang: Oh oh, este sí que es muy duro.

Aang decidió usar el estado Avatar para luchar, pero aunque consiguió entrar, el carnívoro le dio un golpe muy fuerte al lanzarle una roca masiva con su boca y aprovechó que Aang la destruyó para darle un potente coletazo que lo saco del estado Avatar y le obligó a huir, pero en su retirada le atrapó con una de sus manos.

Aang: ¡AAAAHHHH, socorro!

Toph: ¡Oh no, Aang está en un aprieto!

Katara: ¡Le ha cogido, si no hacemos algo lo engullirá!

Zuko: ¡Pues eso no va a pasar, Piecito, llévate a los demás a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos ocupamos de ese titán!

Los pequeños dinosaurios se escondieron mientras veían al equipo Avatar ir en ayuda en Aang, quien estaba en las garras del gran carnívoro. Lo primero que hicieron fue rodear al Dentiagudo y tratar de atacarle en las patas, pero sorprendentemente se movía mucho para su tamaño, y parecía incluso listo. Lanzó a Aang por los aires con mucha fuerza con su mano, logró derribar por un momento a Katara y Zuko de un coletazo, Suki y Sokka trataban de esquivar las patas para no ser aplastados mientras intentaban de clavarle sus abanicos y espadas.

Suki: Que raro, es muy resistente.

Sokka: Nuestras armas no le hacen nada, este Dentiagudo no es normal.

Pero ahora el Dentiagudo centró su atención en Toph que seguía lanzándole rocas. Al notar que iba a por ella se puso a correr usando el control de la tierra, pero el predador respondió golpeando la tierra con su cola, levantando a Toph en el aire y agarrándola con los dientes por un instante antes de lanzarla hacia Aang, dejándola herida por las marcas de dientes.

Aang mareado: Oh Toph.

Toph: Lo siento Pies Inquietos.

Después el carnívoro dirigió su atención hacia el resto del equipo que trataban de recuperarse, y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el Dentiagudo les derribara con sus garras con mucha potencia. Pero después de este golpe ninguno podía levantarse ya, la razón: los golpes con las garras les había hecho unos cortes muy malos que les dejaban a su merced.

Cera: Oh no, han caído todos.

Patito: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Piecito: Tenemos que sacarles de ahí, si no los devorara a todos.

Cera: ¡¿Pues a qué esperamos?, vamos!

Cera, Piecito y Púas fueron a por sus amigos mientras Patito se subió encima del Dentiagudo para captar su atención. Esto dio tiempo para que los demás pudieran cargar con los humanos y salir huyendo: Piecito subió a Aang y Toph a su lomo, Púas cogió a Sokka y Suki y Cera subió a Zuko y Katara.

Cera: ¡Patito, ya estamos!

Patito: ¡Voy con vosotros ahora mismo!

Los pequeños comenzaron la huida de nuevo, a buen ritmo, a pesar del peso adicional de sus amigos heridos. Nadie sabía que Petrie y Guido se habían escondido detrás de una enorme roca que el Dentiagudo destruyó al perseguir a la mayoría. Petrie y Guido vieron como sus amigos estaban en un aprieto por el gigantesco carnívoro.

Petrie: Guido, acercarse.

Guido: Como si tuviera elección.

Lograron adelantarse y ponerse sobre el Dentiagudo corriendo por sus espinas de la espalda.

Petrie: ¡Agárrate!

Ambos golpearon al depredador en la cabeza, captando su atención por un momento antes de que volviera a perseguir a todos esta vez.

Sokka sobre Púas: Chicos, agradecemos el rescate, pero será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde ese monstruo no pueda cogernos o acabaremos siendo su desayuno.

Piecito viendo algo: Vamos, por aquí.

El lugar que avistó era una gran formación rocosa con el mismo espacio por donde cabía el enorme Dentiagudo, excepto el techo que estaba muy estrecho y donde se podía quedar atrapada la vela de la espalda del titánico carnívoro.

Piecito: ¡Petrie, deprisa!

Petrie: ¡Guido, estirar todas tus patas, deprisa!

Guido: ¡Bueno, no sé qué pretendes pero, de acuerdo!

Este impulso extra, junto con el rugido del depredador bastó para que los 2 pasaran por el arco de piedra, pero la vela del gigante le dejó atascado en la roca, haciendo que rugiera enfurecido.

Patito: (Suspiro de alivio), ha estado muy cerca.

Cera: Pero muy cerca.

Piecito: Chicos, ¿os encontráis bien?

Aang mareado: Yo creo que sí, (suspiro de espanto), ¡chicos, estáis sangrando!

Suki dolorida: Eso parece.

Zuko dolorido: Hay que reconocerlo, ese Dentiagudo es sin duda un depredador con recursos, casi acaba con nosotros. No he visto a una criatura así desde que vimos a los últimos dragones.

Aang: ¿Crees que serás capaz de curar a todos Cielo, necesitas ayuda?

Katara dolorida: Tranquilo Aang, nos ha dado fuerte, pero podré sanar estas heridas, aunque claro, tardaran bastante en cicatrizar.

Petrie agotado: Mí estar muy cansado.

Toph dolorida: Pues aún no podemos descansar, esas rocas no le detendrán mucho tiempo. Vámonos de aquí ahora que podemos.

Sokka dolorido: La hazaña de nuestra vida, enfrentarnos a un dinosaurio peligroso parecido a un dragón y vivir para contarlo.

Guido se asustó un poco por el esqueleto de otro Dentiagudo que había al lado.

Guido: Ah perdón, te he confundido con otro.

Todos se marcharon del área tan rápido como pudieron antes de que el gran Dentiagudo consiguiera liberarse.

Sokka observando al Dentiagudo: Es sin duda el Dentiagudo más grande que jamás hemos visto, me pregunto si hay más como ese.

Suki cogiendo a Sokka del brazo: ¡Vamos, Sokka!

Mientras en el valle la madre de Petrie observaba como se acercaba el alba, así que decidió despertar ya a sus pequeños.

Madre de Petrie: Arriba pequeños, es hora de levantarse, hoy es el gran día. Estáis estupendos con esas marcas que os ha puesto Aang. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Hermana de Petrie 1: Eh, ¿dónde está Petrie?

El grupo volvió al valle por el mismo camino. Los niños y Aang agotados y el resto del equipo Avatar con vendas.

Patito: ¿Seguro que estáis bien, no os duele?

Sokka: Un poco pero tranquila Patito, estas son nuevas marcas de guerra para nosotros.

Cera: Pues vaya alivio, si hubiéramos seguido allí, ese Dentiagudo gigante podría haber acabado con vosotros. Menos mal que hemos escapado y regresado a casa.

Katara: Cuando lleguemos tendré usar mucha agua para sanar todos nuestros cortes, pero vamos a tener que evitar movernos durante bastante tiempo.

Petrie cansado: Oh, mí nunca conseguirlo.

Aang: Lo conseguiremos, el Día de los Voladores no empieza hasta que sale el sol, ¿recuerdas?

Petrie: Pero quedar mucho camino.

Cera: Os llevaremos nosotros, Aang y tú procurad descansar, ¿podréis ir andando vosotros solos?

Zuko: Nos las apañaremos.

Guido: Oh, yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no hubierais venido a rescatarme ninguno estaría herido y vosotros 2 estaríais en casa descansados y listos para todo y yo aún sigo sin entender como aparecí allí.

Todos: Puedes volar.

Aang: Bueno, más bien planear.

Guido sorprendido: ¿Qué, mientras duermo? Pero bueno, ¿tan rarito pensáis que soy?

Toph: No me tires de la lengua.

Mientras continuaron su camino, todos estaban preocupados en casa de Petrie.

Hermana de Petrie 1: No hay derecho a esto, van a estropear nuestra formación, estábamos ya listos para que Aang nos dirigiera.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Petrie debería haberse rendido hace tiempo.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Mama, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Madre de Petrie: Pues parece que vais a tener que volar sin ellos.

El grupo llegó hasta donde estaban los pozos de lava.

Petrie: Tal vez sea mejor que me lo pierda, tal vez no esté preparado para eso.

Aang: ¿Estas de broma?, yo vi lo que hiciste anoche. Todos sabemos que tú normalmente te asustas fácilmente en nuestras aventuras pero te las viste cara a cara con ese enorme Dentiagudo con lo pequeño que eres, hasta el más grande y valeroso de los Voladores habría preferido evitarlo, pero tú no.

Suki: Sí, estuviste alucinante al enfrentarte solo a él, eres el único que consiguió darle una buena lección, mientras que a nosotros nos dio una buena paliza.

Toph: No hay duda alguna de que eres un gran Volador.

Patito: Sí sí sí, tú vuelas mejor que los otros.

Petrie: Pero ese ser el problema, el objetivo del Día de los Voladores es demostrar que puedes volar como los demás.

Guido: Pero puede que ese no sea el problema, puede que esa sea la solución. Escucha, si hay una cosa que he aprendido es que no debes preocuparte por ser como son los demás, solo tienes que preocuparte por ser tú mismo.

Zuko: Sé simplemente Petrie y te ira bien.

Petrie: ¿Lo creéis de verdad?

Aang: Claro, lo que ha dicho Guido es una verdad como un templo. De hecho es lo que nos faltaba en el grupo, los Nómadas del Aire también volábamos a veces en formación, pero cada uno volaba con su propio estilo, y eso era lo que hacía a cada uno especial, todos juntos pero siendo cada uno.

De repente les llamó la atención los bramidos de 3 Voladores enormes que habían entrado en el valle (Tupuxuara, Scaphognathus gigante y Eudimorphodon gigante).

Cera: Mirad eso.

Petrie: Ya casi es la hora, cuando lleguen al lugar de partida comenzar.

Piecito: Si vais a ir iros ya.

Katara: Intentaremos llegar a tiempo para apoyaros.

Todos: (Asienten).

Aang: Vamos Petrie, es nuestro momento.

Guido: ¡Buena suerte chicos!

Aang y Petrie se marcharon rápidamente al mismo lugar donde los 3 Voladores se dirigían. Pero Tricia se despertó por el graznido de los Voladores y se fue a explorar por su cuenta sin que sus padres lo supieran. Una vez allí, la familia de Petrie los habían visto también, así que se prepararon.

Madre de Petrie: Va a comenzar de un momento a otro. Así que recordad, como Petrie y Aang no están aquí…

Aang: ¿Quién dice que no estamos aquí? No voy a perderme esto por nada del mundo.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Uf, menos mal que Aang está aquí, así podrá dirigirnos.

Hermana de Petrie 2: Y así podremos lucir nuestras nuevas marcas.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Petrie, ¿dónde habéis estado?

Hermana de Petrie 1: Espero que estés preparado.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Recuerda, haz lo que hagamos nosotros, se cómo nosotros.

Aang: Chicos, ¿ya estamos con esa actitud negativa otra vez, que os dije?

Todos los hermanos de Petrie: Sí, positivos y animar.

Petrie: Y mí tener mejor idea, mí ser como mí.

Madre de Petrie: Lo vais a hacer bien.

En el momento en que salió el sol, montones de pequeños Voladores (Pterosaurios) empezaron a llenar el cielo.

Aang: ¡Mirad, aquí llegan!

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¡Ahí va!

Hermano de Petrie 2: ¡Qué bien vuelan!

Madre de Petrie: ¡Adelante, a volar niños!

Aang: ¡Venga chicos, vamos a hacer viento!

El grupo alzó el vuelo y se puso en formación siguiendo a Aang. Los demás en tierra estaban muy cansados por la larga caminata y la falta de sueño.

Patito: ¡Eh mirad, ya ha empezado!

Toph: Disfrutadlo vosotros, yo voy a echarme un sueñecito.

Katara: Ah no, tú no duermes hasta que te trate.

Toph: Pues trátame a mí primero, y rapidito Princesita.

Cera: ¿Cuál de ellos será Petrie?

Zuko: En cuanto veamos a Aang veremos a Petrie, estará con él.

Petrie seguía todos los movimientos de la bandada aunque seguía nervioso, por suerte Aang le miraba desde delante y le daba ánimos con la mirada. Cerca de donde iba el grupo se encontraba Tricia, pero nadie, ni siquiera Toph vio que estaba muy cerca, pues estaban ocupados cruzando un río por las rocas.

Sokka: ¿Alguien ya puede ver a Petrie o a Aang?

Piecito: Todavía no.

El grupo siguió su marcha mientras que Tricia seguía explorando. Se tropezó con unas raíces grandes, pero antes de que le entrara el llanto una libélula captó su atención. Tanto la madre de Petrie como los 3 Voladores, que actuaban como jueces, seguían los grupos desde buenas perspectivas, pero estos 3 se quedaron extrañados y sorprendidos al ver a un humano participando con los pequeños Voladores y por las pinturas que estos tenían, por lo que no perdían de vista a su grupo. Petrie por su parte trataba de recordar todo lo que le habían enseñado.

Petrie: Mí volar con todos los demás y examen de vuelo mí aprobar.

Luego dirigió una mirada hacia Aang y este le negó con la cabeza.

Petrie: Mí volar muy bien, mí volar genial, hacerlo como a Petrie gustar. ¡Mí volar muy bien, mí volar genial, mí hacerlo como a Petrie gustar!

Aang: ¡Sí, eso es!

Petrie se puso a hacer acrobacias por sí mismo para luego volver a la formación.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Petrie, no hagas eso.

Aang: No, de eso se trata, esa es la clave chicos.

Todos los hermanos y hermanas de Petrie: ¿Eh?

Madre de Petrie: Petrie, Aang, ¿se puede saber que estáis tramando?

El grupo llegó al lugar de observación.

Katara: Muy bien, sentaos junto al arroyo mientras os trato uno a uno, mientras podéis ver cómo van los Voladores.

Como todavía no se habían curado del todo, el equipo Avatar se acopló junto al arroyo para que Katara usara sus habilidades curativas, mientras los pequeños dinosaurios se quedaron en la parte alta.

Piecito: ¡Los veo, los veo!

Aang siguió el ejemplo de Petrie e hizo una especie de surfeo sobre su planeador antes de volver al frente de la formación.

Aang: ¿Veis chicos?, así es como se deja fluir el verdadero talento.

Desde abajo todos pudieron ver sus acciones.

Piecito: ¡Son aquellos!

Suki: ¿Entonces por qué hacen eso?

Patito: No tengo ni idea.

Guido subiéndose a un árbol: Tengo que verles más de cerca.

Pronto el espíritu libre de Aang y Petrie hizo llegar el mensaje a otros miembros de su bandada, pues una de las hermanas de Petrie hizo lo mismo que ellos, con su propia maniobra.

Aang: (Risas), muy bueno.

Guido: ¡Bien hecho chicos, estáis siendo vosotros mismos!

Todos los miembros de la bandada salían de la formación y volaban como ellos querían y volvían después. Todos estaban expresándose libremente en el aire.

Aang: ¡Ahora sí que es tal como yo lo recuerdo, estilo libre!

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Flip, Flap y Volar-Flip, Flap and Fly-Título original).

(Que bien te va, siguiéndonos, sí se te da como esperábamos)

(Mí no pensar poder volar yendo en una formación familiar)

(Flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar)

(Para saber si eres capaz hay que probar, hasta encontrar mi forma, de aletear)

(Vuelas muy bien, sí, tengo un don, nadie puede hacerlo con mí perfección)

(Iguales somos, y únicos sí, de la punta de mi ala, a este pico de aquí)

(Flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar, y unidos al cielo vamos a cruzar, con nuestra forma de aletear)

(Si tú quieres vuela bajo como yo, como yo, y si quieres alto puedes volar, volar)

(Flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar, unidos al cielo vamos a cruzar, y tú con tu forma, mí con mi forma, y yo con mi forma)

(Flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar tu puedes, flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar, flip flap, flip flap volar)

(Aleteando, planeando y flotando, despacio o con rapidez, girando y flotando, subiendo y bajando, cayendo y volando una vez y otra vez y otra vez)

(Con nuestra forma, seguir volar, oh sí)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Durante la gran exhibición aérea Tricia se quedó mirando a los Voladores y no miraba hacia donde iba: hacia un río de agua rápida donde cayó. Sus llantos de auxilio llegaron a oídos de su madre que despertó y al no verla en el nido se temía lo peor.

Tria asustada: ¡Tricia, Tricia!

Pero no solo sus padres fueron a buscarla, también la habían oído el grupo entero.

Cera: ¡Esa es mi hermanita!

Katara: ¡Toph, Zuko, vosotros ya estáis mejor, ayudadles a encontrarla, nosotros os seguiremos!

Todos se pusieron en marcha a buscarla, aunque fue Guido el que la vio antes desde el árbol.

Guido: Oh pobrecita, es la cría. Ojala hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer.

Todos en recuerdo: ¡Puedes volar!

Guido: ¿Será cierto, será verdad que puedo volar? En fin, hay una manera de descubrirlo.

Guido se lanzó al vacío intentando volar como los demás, pero se cayó directo a las rocas, afortunadamente antes de estrellarse sus plumas le permitieron frenar la caída y aprender a planear, pues era crucial para Tricia porque la corriente la arrastraba hacia una catarata. Mientras en el aire todos disfrutaban de lo lindo, sobre todo Aang.

Petrie: ¡Yuju, que bien estar esto, ser estupendo, y muy divertido!

Aang: ¡Nunca pensé que podría volver a volar como en los tiempos de ayer, es maravilloso!

Petrie: ¡Mi saber que te encantaría todo esto, mi contento y alegre de que tú estar contento y alegre!

Pero los 2 pararon al oír los gritos de Tricia y ver a Guido planeando hacia ella.

Petrie: ¡Aang, mira!

Aang: ¡Oh no, eso no es bueno, vamos Petrie!

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¡Petrie, Aang, no, tenéis que terminar!

Petrie: ¡No poder ser, lo siento!

Guido consiguió llegar hasta Tricia y agarrarla.

Guido: Te tengo.

Pero como tenía las manos ocupadas, Guido ya no podía planear, así que cayó con Tricia al agua otra vez, y ya solo podía nadar lo que podía contra corriente mientras llegaba la ayuda cuando Petrie los agarró.

Guido: Tranquila, te tengo, aunque no sé cómo voy…

Petrie: Mí teneros a los 2, eso parecer. ¡Oh no!

El peso de Tricia y Guido era demasiado para que Petrie pudiera mantenerlos en el aire por mucho tiempo, por suerte Aang había pedido refuerzos.

Aang: ¡Aguanta Petrie, ya vamos!

Todos los hermanos y hermanas de Petrie se pusieron uno sobre otro combinando sus fuerzas para llevar a Petrie, Guido y Tricia a un lugar seguro, además, Aang usó el control del viento para ayudarles a mantenerlos firmes.

Guido: Jeje, así se vuela chicos.

Cera: ¡Tricia!

Tricia pataleaba de alegría al ver a Cera, pero eso provoco que se le resbalara a Guido.

Guido: ¡No!

Tricia volvía a caer directa al agua rápida, pero en el último momento Cera la cogió con el cuerno antes de tocar el agua. La puso de nuevo en tierra justo cuando llegaron sus padres.

Tria: ¡Tricia, está a salvo, nuestra pequeña está a salvo!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sí, gracias a nuestra otra pequeña.

Cera recibió caricias de su padre por su valentía. Aang, Guido, Petrie y todos sus hermanos estaban tan cansados que se dejaron caer tranquilamente apiñados.

Petrie exhausto: Mí no querer volver a hacer esto hoy.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bien hecho Petrie, tú también Aang, y, era Guido, ¿verdad? Gracias, tú sí que eres de verdad único.

Guido: Vaya, se lo agradezco mucho jiji, grandón, y no digo lo de grandón en el sentido de gordo sino en el sentido de alto y es que todo el mundo es más alto que yo, sobre todo usted. Oiga, ¿no siente vértigo?, porque es alto de verdad (risitas), en fin, creo que será mejor que me vaya, hasta luego grandón, digo señor.

Aang: Déjalo Guido, que la lías.

Piecito: Pero no habéis terminado el Día de los Voladores.

Toph: ¿No significa eso que tendréis que repetirlo todo desde el principio?

Aang: No exactamente, porque ya hemos hecho lo más importante, dejar claro que cada uno tiene su propia forma de surcar los cielos, como debe ser.

Katara abrazando a Aang: Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien, pero sobre todo de que ya te sientas mejor.

Zuko: Hay que agradecérselo a Petrie por su gran idea.

Petrie: No importar, todos disfrutar un montón.

Todos los hermanos y hermanas de Petrie: (Asienten).

Hermano de Petrie 1: Ahí viene mama.

Petrie: Ah, hola mama, mí sentirlo mucho.

Madre de Petrie: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todos vosotros, porque sabéis lo que importa de verdad. Además, gracias a ti y a Aang, el Día de los Voladores nunca volverá a ser igual.

Piecito: Enhorabuena chicos.

Aang: Y yo quiero darte las gracias a ti Petrie, por haberme hecho sentir de nuevo como en casa. Has convertido el día más triste que creía de mi vida en el más emocionante de todos. Y con todo lo que he vivido en este día sé lo que voy a hacer en nuestro mundo respecto a esto, a partir de hoy el Día de los Voladores también se celebrara en nuestro mundo como el Día de los Nómadas del Aire en recuerdo a mi nación y ancestros, cada año.

Petrie: ¿Tú celebrar en tu mundo Día de los Voladores?

Aang: Bueno, yo y los futuros maestros del aire. Ha sido el regalo más bonito que me han dado en 100 años, muchas gracias Petrie.

Petrie abrazando a Aang: No hay de que Aang.

Todos veían el mejorado Día de los Voladores, salvo Tricia que vio una mariposa y luego centro su atención en su hermana mayor y les dio una sorpresa a todos.

Tricia: Cera.

Toph: ¡Cera, eres su primera palabra!

Suki: ¿Qué te parece?, ahora debes de sentirte muy afortunada de tener una hermanita como Tricia, ¿no?

Cera: Ya lo creo.

Narrador (Aang): Se produjeron muchos cambios en ese día de cambios, y les seguirían muchos más. Las familias de dinosaurios lo entendieron, sabían que el cambio era parte de la vida en el Valle Encantado.

FIN.


End file.
